The World You Want
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Both Dororo and Angol Mois want more out of their life. People tend to ignore them or not treat them both with the respect they desire. Because of their wishes they create an alternate world where all their friends are quite different from what they're supposed to be like. And they have no idea how to get home, and more importantly, do they want to? Personality swap.
1. Dissatisfaction

**K, so the first chapter takes place in the real universe and the rest will be AU. Basically this is a personality swap story. What is a personality swap au you might ask?  
** **Well I'm here to answer, basically its everyone with sort of opposite personalities. Ever wanted to see Tamama super chill and eating veggies? Here. Nice Kululu? Yep. Cowardly and shy Natsumi, also here.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also this is my first story with Dorokoyu as one of the main pairings. Lets hope I can do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Unsatisfying was an odd word. How did one know what they themselves wanted? How did someone know if something was completely satisfying. Did they have a deep hole in their heart that made them feel like something was missing. Just a feeling of 'lose'. And if they knew they had those feelings did they ever admit to them? Or did they do nothing, keeping quiet and burying their dissatisfaction deep down.

If they confessed to it, would their circumstances be different? Or would they be just as ignored as normal?

Both Dororo and Mois didn't know. After all Dororo constantly admitted to his unhappiness and was ignored by nearly everyone. Mois however acted quite happy despite the platoon leaving her out of their activities sometimes and forgetting her. But they hadn't ever picked up that she was unhappy.

Both methods were very different. But neither was helping.

* * *

Dororo usually was very open about his dissatisfaction. And if there was one person he didn't ever feel unhappy with it was Koyuki.

"And Keroro just ignored me! Left me there in the forest!" Dororo finished ranting about another story of his childhood.

Koyuki pat him on the back. "Keroro's a jerk." She agreed. She always listened to Dororo. But sometimes she hoped he could focus on the happy moments of his life instead of the unhappy ones.

Dororo blissfully leaned into her bat pack, feeling calm at her agreement. Koyuki was the best. She always listened to his exact complaints.

He noticed that Koyuki had a pen in her hand and some paper. Was she drawing? He peered over her shoulder.

 _My most important person._ The title of the paper read.

 _A report for school?_ Dororo wondered. He let a sparrow land on his finger as he smiled. Koyuki must have been writing about him then. After all they were soul mates who lived together. Koyuki was his most important person in the world and he knew Koyuki felt exactly the same for him. "Writing a report for school?"

"The teacher wants us to work on our essay skills. We all have to write about our most important person." Koyuki nodded, "I assume most people are writing about their parents or family members, but I never had any of those. And anyway I have new people in my life besides the ninja clan."

"I'm sure some people are writing about their most important friend though." Dororo reassured, "Or even their lover." He laughed briefly, "I remember writing a similar report in school, ah I wrote about Keroro only to learn that Keroro had written about himself!" Dororo became teary eyed. "It wasn't even that he was my most important person at that time...He told me to write about him! I turned in a 50 page essay!" He bawled, wiping away his tears.

Koyuki pulled him into her arms, trying to comfort him. Almost any conversation turned into a bad memory about Keroro.

"But I can finally put that memory aside, Lady Koyuki." Dororo wiped away his tears, "I am so honored that you are writing about me! May I read it when you are done? Or is it a secret what you have written?" Dororo was smiling so much. He was so happy that Koyuki cared so much for him.

Koyuki frowned, rubbing her arm awkwardly. He thought she was writing about him? She knew that because of their strong friendship it was a legitimate idea to have, that she'd be writing about her best friend Dororo. "Umm..." She laughed nervously. How could she tell him she wasn't writing about him and he wasn't her 'most important' "Actually I kind of forgot-" She covered her mouth. The f word was a big trigger word for Dororo.

She sighed. It was time to just be honest with him. "I'm so sorry! But my report is actually about Natsumi..." Koyuki admitted apologizing. She didn't know why Dororo had forgotten that her most important person was usually Natsumi. She was quite honest about her affection for her friend. And the subject of who she valued more had never come up before.

Because of Dororo's awkward misunderstanding they were finally talking about it.

Dororo stared at her for a moment and Koyuki was afraid he'd crack, blowing away to dust. He then laughed for a second. "Ah! I see! The people at school probably don't know you're living with your f-friend, huh? And it might bring up too many questions if you wrote about me." Dororo laughed nervously. "Do not worry, lady Koyuki. I am not offended in the least bit. I see you looking at me, quite worried. But I actually love the relationship you have with lady Natsumi." Dororo bowed. "Please continue to write about her."

Koyuki grinned. She shouldn't have had worried about Dororo being jealous or something. His heart was big enough to accept that there were other people in Koyuki's life and he was always quite kind.

Secretly though, despite Dororo's smile, he felt quite hurt. Not enough to blame Koyuki, but a little sad nonetheless. After all, he was quite forward about the fact that he believed he and Koyuki were soul mates and it hurt a lot that she didn't completely see him the same way. He knew she wasn't not writing about him because he was an alien, but because she had forgotten. He wished that Koyuki could have seen him the same way that he saw her, an important irreplaceable person that she cherished.

But there was no use being bitter about the fact that she had named Natsumi as her most important. It wasn't Koyuki's fault.

 _Even though the day has started off bad though, it's bound to get better though._ Dororo reminded himself. Today was the day of a party his platoon was having and he was quite excited about it. They were celebrating all their past accomplishments as a platoon with a slide show and cake. And if there was picture evidence of their adventures it was bound to include him, right?

He would have a nice fun time with his other friends. He had to stay optimistic.

* * *

It wasn't just Dororo who was having a bad day, slowly realizing that the people they cared about probably didn't feel fully the same about them. Angol Mois was also having a pretty crummy day, but normal by Angol Mois standards.

She was hanging out with her beloved Uncle, gathering his trash in a trash bag when he threw discarded parts of his gundam box away.

But of course whenever she hung out with Keroro, Tamama was bound to show up to ruin things. Or at least attempt to. For some reason he never wanted her to have any moments alone with Keroro, and although she was completely happy about all three of them spending time together like one big family she sure wished Tamama would be less violent and screamy about their time together.

"Stop gifting her with your trash, Mr. Sergeant! Or is this a metaphor for how she's a trash can?" Tamama screeched.

"Look all three of us are kind of trash cans. We can't pick sides on the big trash can debate." Keroro tried to reason with him.

"I have a trash bag too! And it's black like my soul!" Tamama hissed waving a trash bag around. "I can gather up more of your trash than her!" He threw one of Keroro's gundam into the bag.

Keroro cried. "That's limited edition! It's not trash!"

Tamama frowned. He didn't want Keroro disappointed in him. "It's your fault woman!" he blamed Angol Mois for his own problems. "If you weren't here me and Mr. Sergeant would already be banging in the closet!"

"Ummm...Already wiped the last sentence from my own memory..." Keroro coughed awkwardly.

"Um, Tamama it's all right." Mois tried to reassure him. "How about we clean up this room together? I can help you! It'll be a great activity for us to bond!"

Tamama grabbed a pair of scissors. "I'll show you bonding." His plan was simple to stab at her trash bag, spilling the remains of trash all over Keroro's clean floor and forcing her to do an annoying task of cleaning it up. But when he charged at her he missed stabbing at her leg instead.

Mois screamed for a second, in minor pain. She covered the wound with her hand, looking at it worriedly. "It's all right-" She tried to reassure Tamama.

"My bad. Uhhh but I guess that works too." Tamama shrugged, "Wait, no what if you use your injury to get pity from Mr. Sergeant! What if he carries you off into the hilltops? I can be injured too! Then I'll get the romantic Mr. Sergeant moment!"

Mois frowned. Tamama wasn't even the least apologetic that he had just stabbed her. "Um...Uncle, may I have a band-aid?" She looked at Keroro lovingly knowing he'd help her.

He wasn't paying attention at all that Mois was bleeding and in pain. Instead he was painting a Gundam.

"...Uncle?" Mois asked, "Hello? I'm in a lot of pain here...Can I please have your loving help and support?"

"Yo Tamama go find some support for me. I don't want to get up." Keroro sighed, lazily. He didn't really know what Mois was talking about.

"hehehe, you just got ignored woman!" Tamama laughed.

Mois frowned. Did...Keroro not care about her at all? Was she not as important as a Gundam model?

She smiled despite her pain, this was normal for her, being ignored by the one she loved and bullied by Tamama. She just wished that Keroro could care a little more about her, be a little more prince charming like. Just like he was in her fantasies.

She'd get a band-aid for herself.

* * *

If there was one other person besides Tamama that Mois wrongfully labeled as a friend and trusted with her life, it was Kululu.

And she trusted him a lot. Enough to even complain to him at least a little bit about her Keroro problems. It was a pity for her that Kululu was sick and tired of hearing about Keroro- most of what came out of Mois's mouth about her Uncle was about how perfect he was and how much she adored and loved him and hearing about it was not only tiring it was annoying.

"And then he just ignored me! I just wish Uncle would care about me a little more, you know? But I'm sure he'll grow and learn, once we're married after all you could say, happily ever after?" Mois ranted at her desk.

Kululu sighed, "For the last time, I do not want to hear about this. I told you yesterday and I told you the day before I do not support you and the captain together, so I don't care about your little love issues. I've got better things to do than hear about people's relationships. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu crossed his arms.

Mois frowned. "That's not very nice of you to not support us. Doesn't everyone's best friend support their dreams and want them to be happy? Shouldn't you support my quest for romance since we're friends?" Mois asked.

"I don't have friends." Kululu corrected her, "So nope, not obligated to support any disgusting quest of romance between you and the captain. Ku, ku, ku." He watched Mois's smile drop to a frown. _Maybe she finally got the idea to leave me alone. Or better yet maybe that made her feel angry. I'm such a jerk! Ku, got to be a jerk till the end. Even to my co-worker. It would be so nice if she got angry. I can just imagine her adorable little anger. Ohh maybe she'll even try to destroy the planet just for me!_

"You poor thing." Mois said instead, "What do you mean you don't have any friends? You have me and Saburo!" She reminded him. She always wished that Kululu could be prouder of himself and people could like him as much as she did.

Kululu frowned. He didn't want her pity! She had turned his insult into something to be kind about. "Saburo's a wave-buddy, not a friend. And you are not a friend either." He corrected, crossing his arms and spinning around in his chair to glare at her.

"What am I then?" Mois covered her mouth, "Is it something closer? I didn't know that!"

"N-no!" Kululu denied, "We're..."

"Friends with benefits?" Mois asked.

"What?" Kululu asked slightly shocked, his glasses slightly cracking.

"You know, because we have the benefit of having a rich and wonderful relationship of friendship!" Mois smiled.

"That's not how that term goes." Kululu narrowed his eyes. "No we're co-workers. Nothing more, maybe less. Ku, ku, ku."

Mois frowned. Just co-workers? She had thought they were really good friends! She had always thought of Kululu as a sort of light in her life, shining in support and happiness. He was her best friend. But now she was learning he didn't even feel the same for her. She wasn't even on the level of friendship.

"I don't care about my relationship with others. So there's no need for me to have friends. And if I did I especially wouldn't be friends with something kind, pure and sparkly like you! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu covered his face. "Stop looking at me like that...With your lip quivering like that. It's unsettling. Stop!" He begged.

Mois turned away so he didn't have to deal with her staring at him. She didn't feel angry at Kululu for being honest, she just felt a little sad. Maybe even bitter. Why wasn't she good enough to be his friend?

When she finished her work, Kululu noticed that she was very quiet maybe even attempting to give him the silent treatment. She then dropped a bunch of paperwork on Kululu's desk, loudly, glared at him and then turned away.

 _Maybe I under-valued how she thought of me. I kind of wanted her to yell at me instead, not give me some weird silent treatment._ Kululu sighed. It was better than her staring at him though.

Still, he'd give her some time away from him for her to cool down. He didn't want her to start staring at him and beg him to admit that they were friends. He knew how deeply afraid he was of her, if she manipulated him like that he'd definitely give in. And his cool attitude of having no friends would go down the toilet.

So he decided to leave her alone to deal with this on her own.

* * *

It was 4'o clock. The time of the party. Although Mois was a tiny bit late she did eventually arrive, along with Dororo.

Although they didn't enter the same way, they saw the same thing. And it was that the Keroro Platoon had started the party without them.

Keroro and Tamama were laughing along with Giroro who was scolding them. Natsumi was begrudgingly complimenting the 'stupid frog' and Fuyuki was cheering on his friend.

The slide-shows were going on a big screen with Kululu operating the computer.

"Kululu." Mois walked up to him, "What's going on? I thought that operating the slide-show clicker thing was like my job." She pointed out. She was always rather proud of her somewhat pointless jobs.

"That's a dumb job anyway. Is it really a big deal that you're not doing it?" Tamama pointed out.

"Ku. I thought you weren't coming so I got started without you." Kululu assumed. Mois glared at him. Of course she was coming! Wasn't she invited to the party just like everybody else? She had done a lot of work helping this platoon even though she wasn't paid like them or part of it.

"Yeah! I mean this is kind of a platoon adventure party." Keroro reminded her, "And you aren't really part of the platoon so I didn't know if you were coming..."

Mois frowned. "Natsumi and Fuyuki are right there! And they aren't part of the platoon." She pointed, "Why do you include them more than me when I do about as much work as the rest of you!" She neglected to mention that she actually did more work than Keroro. She didn't want to insult him. "I help too!"

"I'm really sorry, Mois. I didn't even notice you weren't here yet. I should have beaten up the stupid frog for starting without you." Natsumi tried to console her friend, reaching out to pat her back.

Mois swatted her hand away. She read between the lines. Natsumi hadn't even noticed that she wasn't there. She didn't pay attention to her.

Instead of joining the party, she stormed off. It wasn't like they wanted her anyway even though she had contributed to their platoon too.

Dororo looked around too, just as excluded as Mois. "What about me? You started without me too. And I'm a part of this platoon unlike Mois...Did...Did you forget about me again?" He started getting teary eyed. He should have known this would happen.

Keroro face-palmed. "Oops! I forgot to even invite you!" He realized. He looked around. There wasn't an extra chair out for Dororo.

"But...I got the invitation...Wait, you gave an invitation to Lady Koyuki, that was the invitation I read...You invited Koyuki over me? Your actual platoon mate?" Dororo realized crying.

"My bad." Keroro told him.

Dororo sunk to the corner, "This is just like the time you threw me a surprise party Keroro, and forgot to invite me, so you celebrated my birthday without me...And when I came you hadn't even gotten me a chair..." Dororo cried, having his trauma switch on.

"Oh Dororo, suck it up. You're here now." Giroro grunted and pointed out.

"Ku, ku, ku. Your life sucks! How funny!" Kululu laughed at his pain.

Dororo stood up. "Maybe I should just leave! I bet you guys wouldn't even care!"

Nobody noticed his desperate plea for attention.

Dororo ran out of the room crying and cursing Keroro's name. "I hate you Keroro!"

* * *

Dororo was miserable. Today was a miserable awful day. He walked by himself to the park, hoping the nice green grass would calm him.

He saw Mois sitting on a swing-set, sniffing and being by her own lonesome, just as miserable as him.

Dororo walked over to her. "You know, you forgot me too. You were part of the planning committee. Shouldn't you have remembered to tell Keroro about giving me an invitation?" Dororo told her, bitter at her too.

Mois sniffed. "At least they remembered that they forgot you! You're lucky to even be forgotten! I'm always excluded from things just because they simply don't care about me." She looked down at her feet.

Dororo felt like snarling at her. But he just gave a disapproving frown. "Don't say I'm lucky for being forgotten. You don't know my pain, you don't understand the true pain of being ignored. All my life Keroro has forgotten about me. You wouldn't know what it's like. So don't say I have it better." Dororo sat down next to her.

"At least you weren't raised by him." Mois reminded.

Dororo instantly felt bad. That was true. He had no idea what kind of figure Keroro would be in someone's life, considering how irresponsible he was.

"He hurt me so many times. And people forget me so much. You're the lucky one, at least you can always smile about it." Dororo sat down by her side. He knew Mois hadn't done anything wrong but he was very miserable and slightly angry. They both were and this caused them to yell at each other.

"At least people like you. They know you're the sweet nice one. I wish people liked me like that. I mean they know I'm nice, maybe I just don't leave that much of an impression on them to actually care. But you...You at least have someone who cares about you above all else. Koyuki. I wish I had a Koyuki. Your friendship is beautiful." Mois looked down at her feet and softly swinged.

Dororo snorted. His friendship with Koyuki wasn't perfect. She didn't care about him as much as he did.

"Heck, you even have a platoon of friends when they remember you! You have support if you really needed it. I...I wish I had a platoon." Mois said.

"I sometimes wish I didn't." Dororo admitted, "And my relationships aren't perfect. I would give anything to just be remembered...Anything..."

He and Mois became quiet. They both wanted similar things, but they knew they might never come to them. They had tried their hardest on their own after all.

They were done yelling. They were just sad. All they had was their hopes and dreams and their wishes.

A bird flew in the sky above them, circling and listening to their conversation. Unaware to them it was a passing alien that found it amusing to grant wishes and create fractures in reality transporting people to a multi-verse where they could in fact have what they wanted.

"Your wish has been granted." A soft voice spoke in both their heads and a bright light fell atop of the park, covering both of them.

"Eek!" Mois and Dororo both screamed covering their eyes from the light. But when they opened them again they were in the same exact place they had started out in. The park.

Not a single thing was out of place.

"Did...Did you hear...Never mind..." Mois decided it must have just been her imagination.

"I think I've moped enough. I'm going back home to Lady Koyuki. Maybe it was a good thing we talked." Dororo tried to put some meaning into their conversation, "At least I know I'm not alone in my complaints."

Mois nodded. "Bye-bye!"

Dororo waved at her and the two went their separate ways. They were unaware that anything had changed because of their personal desires.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	2. A Different World

**K. Since it's a personality swap world everybody's personalities are really weird.**

 **Gonna be honest, I was inspired by the ninth Naruto movie.**

* * *

Mois was still a little annoyed at everyone who had started the party without her, but she went back to the house anyway.

"I'm back!" She opened the sliding glass door in the back by Giroro's tent. She always entered the house from the back instead of the front. It wasn't like she expected anyone to greet her, maybe Keroro if he was in the room. She hoped he'd apologize.

"Mois!" Mois heard an odd voice greet her, and her name on his tongue was something she had never heard. She looked down to see Tamama grinning at her. "I kind of didn't want you to come so soon, I wasn't expecting you. But that's all right, we can start the party now that you're here!"

Mois looked shocked. They had stopped partying just for her? She noticed a banner on the walls that said _'Mois appreciation! She's the best'_

Mois covered her mouth in shock. They had changed the party theme just because they realized she was hurt?

Tamama threw confetti at her. "Whee! Confetti!"

It got all over her hair.

"D-did you make that...?" Mois asked.

"Course I did! This was my idea after all. And I made you a cake too." Tamama pulled out a beautiful looking white cake.

Mois giggled. Tamama hadn't even eaten it yet had he? "You resisted the temptation to eat it?" She was surprised.

"Temptation? Cakes aren't tempting. Yuck, who likes sweets? Well, I guess you might." Tamama laughed, "I packed some carrots for myself."

Mois looked down at Tamama confused. _Something is off...I mean at first I was happy that he was calling me by name and set up a party just for me, but a Tamama who eats vegetables? Heck a Tamama that's nice to me?_ She needed to be on guard. Who knew what kind of trap was lying in wait for her thanks to him. She knew somewhat that Tamama didn't like her for some reason.

"I'm just so happy to see you! I didn't know when I'd see you again. But its good to see my best friend!" Tamama grinned.

Mois frowned. "B-best friend?" Yeah Tamama was pranking her, "I'm sorry I don't believe we were ever best friends..." She reminded him. Maybe she shouldn't be on guard though. Maybe this was Tamama's way of apologizing.

"Oh silly Mois! That's just like you saying you hate me! But I know it's just a joke. I'll get you to be my friend someday!" Tamama laughed, pumping his fist in the air determined.

Mois felt very weird. This just didn't seem right at all. Tamama was being way too nice to her.

She looked at Tamama, really looked at him for once. He looked a bit different than she recalled. For one thing the white on his face was gone replaced by dark blue. It looked a bit smeared like make-up as if he was trying to look more adult. After all, he still had his tail.

 _Maybe he's trying to mature by being nicer to me._ Mois shrugged, although it was weird she tried not to think too hard about it. "Um...I'm going to go off to bed..." She didn't want to be around Tamama any longer. He was creeping her out. She had always wanted Tamama to be friendly to her, but this was just getting weird. "I'm tired."

Tamama nodded, "Ah! You being tired must be why you look different. I can't put my finger on it. Did you change your hair? Your clothes?" He tried to figure it out, "If you ever want to play dress up, you know, I'd love to play with you! I love to do anything with you." The amount of affection Tamama was giving her was almost obnoxious.

"N-no..." Mois nervously side-stepped Tamama, trying to get past him. She didn't get to the base before Keroro ran towards her.

"Mois!" He was holding a rose.

She pinched herself. Was she dreaming?

Keroro had a big grin on his face before he bowed, handing her the rose. "It's been far too long. But I'm happy to see a beautiful girl like you again."

Mois blushed, "B-beautiful?" She covered her cheeks. Keroro was calling her beautiful? He was acting like a prince charming.

"Yeah, beautiful! I would love to treat you sometime, just to ya know be near you." Keroro winked.

He was straight up flirting with her! Mois grinned from ear to ear. This was weird but a welcomed change.

She didn't notice how Keroro kept on glancing at Tamama, as if waiting for him to react more than Mois.

"It's been so long in fact that I would just love to kiss you, ya know in like a greeting?" Keroro nervously stated, glancing again at Tamama.

Tamama sighed, "She's not interested, Mr. Sergeant. Stop trying to make her into one of those girls you constantly flirt with." He scolded, "Stop bothering my friend."

"Why should you be concerned with how I act towards her? Oh, don't tell me your jealous private!" Keroro swung his arm around Tamama, "Well, I'd be happy to help you out with that~..." Tamama weaseled out with his grip.

"Jealousy is a pitiful emotion. I try to help people not feel it, so I would never get jealous of something like that. Adults like me don't get jealous over petty things and I would hardly be bothered by how you treat other people. After all what does it have to do with me? I'm just the private in your platoon." Tamama reminded.

Keroro looked disappointed.

"I have to go!" Mois said quickly. She didn't know if Keroro and Tamama were putting on a performance for her, but this just felt weird. Wasn't Tamama usually more affectionate towards Keroro? He idolized him like a brother! Right?

She liked how Keroro was flirting with her, but something just seemed off about this.

So she ran off.

Keroro glanced at Tamama when she left. "Was there something odd about her?"

"I think she changed her hair color." Tamama told him.

"Ah, I didn't notice. I kind of honestly forgot what she looked like." Keroro admitted, laughing awkwardly.

Not much had changed.

* * *

Dororo went back to his household- the cabin in the woods.

"I'm home, Lady Koyuki!" Dororo greeted.

Koyuki looked shocked to see him. "Where were you?" She threw her arms around Dororo, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Dororo smiled and put his arms around her too. Just as he stroked her hair she pulled away.

"S-sorry. That was uncalled for." She was avoiding his eye contact and looked slightly embarrassed. "It's just...I missed you."

"I missed you too, Lady Koyuki." Dororo nodded. Even a short time apart hurt to him. He could deal with it, but he preferred being close to his soul mate. Although he reminded himself that she didn't feel exactly the same.

"And time apart from you is too much. Please tell me where you were!" Koyuki begged. Dororo was happy that she was paying so much attention to him.

Maybe Koyuki did care about him as much as he cared for her. "I was at the park." Dororo said honestly.

"The park? This whole time?" Koyuki looked shocked.

"Well I tried to go to a party too." Dororo knew she knew about the party. But she had stayed home to do homework.

"A party?" Koyuki laughed. "I can't imagine that. But...It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Just please include me more in things, remember me. I want you to care about me." Her voice seemed so desperate.

Dororo softly smiled at her, he reached up and stroked her hair, causing her to blush slightly again which he found odd. Usually Koyuki was quite a physically affectionate person, small gestures never caught her off guard or mad her nervous. "Is something wrong?" He asked, taking his hand off of her hair.

Koyuki shook her head.

"Okay then...Did anything interesting happen while I was away?" Dororo tried to make conversation.

"Well, I got in a fight with Natsumi. She's such a jerk! I hate her." Koyuki frowned. "Luckily my skills made easy work of her. I was able to beat her in the fight." She grinned confidentially.

Dororo paled. Lady Natsumi and Lady Koyuki got in a fight? A physical one? What had happened? "I am so sorry, Lady Koyuki." He apologized, "I am so sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. I didn't like her much anyway." Koyuki replied. "As long as I have you, Zeroro, I'm happy."

Dororo looked at her in confusion. She had just called him Zeroro! Koyuki of all people should have known he was known as Dororo now.

But this was odd. Why had she refereed to him as Zeroro?

 _Mois wasn't acting too weird in the park. Maybe she knows about what's going on. Maybe she heard from Natsumi about Koyuki's fight with her or about Koyuki calling me Zeroro._ Right now Angol Mois was his only other ally. So he slipped off to go consult with her.

* * *

Mois was cleaning up in the base, as usual. She had decided against going to sleep at the present moment.

Dororo appeared in front of her, like the ninja he was.

"I...I have to ask you something, Mois." He confessed, "Have you experienced any weirdness? Or heard anything about Natsumi and Koyuki's fight?"

Mois shook her head, "I didn't hear anything about them fighting. That's awful that they're at odds with each other!"

Dororo nodded in agreement.

"I...I did experience something weird, but I just assumed it was Tamama's way of apologizing for today." Mois admitted.

"His way of apologizing?" Dororo looked confused. Was Tamama acting weird too?

"He was being nice to me, Dororo! He said we were friends!" Mois seemed very unnerved by this, it wasn't normal.

Dororo did look shocked by the news. But he slowly started realizing what was going on. "Ah, I see. It's not that anything weird is going on. It's just a prank that everybody's pulling on us! After all Tamama would only be nice to you for his own benefit or scheme." Dororo laughed, "Kululu probably instructed him to be nice. Thinking about it more, he probably set this whole thing up."

"So he's pranking us? That's not very nice." Mois frowned.

"Yes. So you better talk to him. If anyone can get him to convince everybody else to stop and start acting more normal it's you." Dororo instructed.

Mois gave a small nod.

* * *

Dororo and Mois knocked on Kululu's lab door. It opened for them.

"I had heard you two had come back." Kululu spun around in his chair. His lab wasn't as messy and smelly as usual, it was more clean and proper.

He had finally cleaned it! It didn't seem so dark and creepy.

"Kululu." Mois gave a small nod to him. She wasn't happy with him at all though for pranking her. Making Tamama nice was something that should only come from Tamama honestly.

"We need your help, Kululu." Dororo requested, "I know you won't do it willingly so-"

"Of course I'll help!" Kululu said quickly getting out of his chair, "I'd help anyone out in need." He flashed a smile to both of them, the nicest smile Kululu had ever used or they had ever seen.

Mois and Dororo's eyes twitched. For some reason they both felt like they were about to lose their lunches.

 _It must be that saviour fair thing going on. Well I won't be conned._ Dororo reminded himself. "Why would you help us for nothing? That doesn't make sense."

Kululu looked shocked, "Why it's my motto! Kindness will win out in the end. Always treat others like you want to be treated!" He gave them a thumbs up.

He was brimming with goodness and kindness.

"Ku, ku..." He covered his mouth. "Sorry about that. It's that darn sub-conscious laughter again."

Dororo and Mois just stared at Kululu blankly. This wasn't right at all.

"So what's been bothering you two? I'll get on it immediately." Kululu offered.

"Um...Well, Tamama's been creeping me out." Mois admitted, biting her lip. This was where he'd probably laugh at her.

But instead Kululu looked concerned, "Creeping you out?" He pulled up a chair for Mois to sit in. As Mois sat in it, she wondered if he'd pull it out from under her at the last minute and start laughing. That seemed like a very Kululu like thing to do.

But instead he acted very gentlemanly, very professional and kind. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. After all you're my dear friend. So of course I'll help you out if Tamama's bothering you." Kululu smiled.

Dororo waited for Kululu to ask him his problem, the problem with the fight between Koyuki and Natsumi. But just as usual Kululu ignored him in favor of Angol Mois. _I guess that makes sense. She is his friend, I guess. But something about Kululu calling anyone his dear friend sounds wrong. He's definitely tricking us._

At first Mois was feeling like she was being tricked, same as Dororo, but as soon as Kululu used the words 'dear friend' to refer to her, she smiled. "D-dear friend?" Kululu had never called her that except if he was using sarcasm. She covered her face smiling just so much.

"Aww, don't cover your face Mois. I love to see your eyes!" Kululu smiled, reaching for her hands and gently pulling them off her face. "After all they're so beautiful. Even in a different form like this one I can always tell it's you." He gave her a sweet smile.

Mois just blushed. A lot. She had never heard those words from Kululu! _He thinks my eyes are beautiful? No..Kululu don't say those things in front of Dororo! That's embarrassing._ She giggled a bit to herself.

Dororo on the other hand, even though what Kululu was saying was weird, was listening very closely. He was much more observant than Mois and something Kululu had said had struck him as odd. Not that he liked Mois's eyes, after all he could always pretend to, but that he said she was in a different form. _She always uses this form._ Dororo thought to himself. _It's just like how Koyuki called me Zeroro. It's like they know something different._

He continued listening.

"D-don't say those things in front of Dororo..." Mois insisted, "It's embarrassing!"

"Why?" Kululu asked, confused, "It's the truth, isn't it? Why should I be embarrassed about complimenting you?"

"It kind of sounds like you're flirting with me...Are you flirting, Kululu?" Mois was super confused. If Kululu was flirting though she didn't know how to react.

Kululu waved his hands in front of his face, "Goodness no!" He laughed. A normal laugh. "It's just my policy to tell someone if they look nice, it's nice to give compliments. Everybody likes them. And when you compliment someone it returns to you times 10." Kululu grinned. "But it would be just like you to misinterpret that I was flirting."

 _Yeah. She's pretty obsessed with romance._ Dororo remembered. At least one thing was the same.

Kululu turned around and pressed the security cameras on, looking for Tamama to see if he was acting weird. Tamama was on the camera nibbling on some celery.

"Looks normal to me." Kululu shrugged.

Dororo narrowed his eyes. Even if this was a prank he didn't think Tamama would be willing to eat healthy.

"Come on, Mois." Dororo pulled Mois away from Kululu as she waved good-bye.

Something was definitely up.

* * *

Dororo tried to figure out what was going on as he walked around the Hinata house with Mois. Eventually they stumbled upon Natsumi peering over a corner and staring dreamily at Giroro.

"Eek!" Natsumi seemed frightened when she realized she had been caught. She looked almost fearful.

"Hello Natsumi." Dororo greeted.

"Don't tell him I was staring at him! Please!" Natsumi begged. "I just think he's really cool!"

"It's all right, Natsumi. Giroro is pretty cool." Mois agreed.

"No, not like normal cool. I think he's cool-cool...I just wish I had the courage to confess to him." Natsumi sighed. "But he'll never like me."  
Dororo and Mois both glanced at each other and laughed.

"Of course he'll like you, Natsumi!" Dororo smiled, "He likes you a lot."

"No. He doesn't like me one bit." Natsumi sighed, "Even though he doesn't want to invade this planet and has given up his invader ways, I still wish he would invade...My heart!" She dreamily swooned.

Mois and Dororo's eyes both widened.

No way would the Natsumi of their world be in love with Giroro. It was just impossible. And the way Natsumi was dreamily swooning and quite obviously lovesick wasn't normal.

As Natsumi left smiling, it was Dororo who was the first to suggest it.

"I think we might be in another world. There's too many things that are strange and it seems like people obviously don't know. Like my name, your form, and the fact that Giroro is no longer an invader." Dororo suggested.

"...Another world entirely?" Mois couldn't believe that. An alternate reality? It made a bit of sense. No way could Tamama want to be her friend, Kululu be nice and someone who liked her eyes and Natsumi being in love with Giroro of all things.

"It...It just isn't right..." Dororo nervously chattered.

"Tamama ate vegetables...Kululu's motto revolves around kindness...This is a nightmare!" Mois realized.

They both simultaneously screamed. It was just too weird.

"I swear, I will get out of this nightmare. You are the only normal person to my understanding, so here you are my only ally." Dororo told Mois. They would work together to get out of here.

Mois nodded.

An alliance was born.

* * *

 **Going to keep a list of what kind of personality traits the alternate versions of each of them has.**

 **Zeroro- Goes by the name of Zeroro**

 **Alt Mois- Has a different form.**

 **Alt Tamama- Uses make-up to appear older, values adulthood and a calm state of mind, not being jealous. Really wants to be friends with Mois, but she doesn't much like him. Will try anything to be her friend. He hates sweets and loves vegetables. Not in love with Keroro.**

 **Alt Keroro- A big flirt. You know how in the original so many people fall for Keroro for no legitimate reason and he's oblivious? The opposite here. He flirts with all the ladies, but tends to try to do it to get Tamama to notice him.**

 **Alt Giroro- Gave up the invasion.**

 **Alt Koyuki- Not very physically affectionate. Hates Natsumi, wants to be remembered more by Zeroro.**

 **Alt Kululu- The nicest guy around. A gentleman. Likes Mois's eyes, values Mois's friendship. Values everybody's friendship. Tries not to laugh with a 'ku, ku, ku.**

 **Alt Natsumi- Kind of cowardly and shy. Has a big crush on Giroro.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Anything You Like?

**I took a break from this story because I wasn't feeling motivated so updates will be once in a while and on the backburner instead of constant.**

 **Some notes to my reviewers: I am so sorry! A lot of you have asked about the weird alien bird and think that I have some plan for it. Nope, sorry. I hate to disappoint you but it was just a plot device. This story is just for fun and every author makes mistakes. That weird alien bird was mine.**

 **It was a mistake. It has no purpose.**

 **Anyway this chapter very much deserves the T rating. Some mentions of sexual content.**

* * *

There were a few consistencies with this new world, Dororo noted. Although everything seemed oddly opposite in events, such as everybody knowing about Natsumi's big crush on Giroro except Giroro himself, there were some things that involved Dororo that sort of felt unsettling.

First of all everybody called him Zeroro.

"Hi Zeroro!" They would wave as he was passing by. People like Kogoro who would be the utmost serious, and Lavie who would stand tall and never cry. They would always call him Zeroro.

 _I must have never changed my name in this world._ Dororo realized. He had to bite back a response to correct everyone when they greeted him.

He preferred his new name, Dororo. It reminded him of the peace he had vowed to protect on Pekopon, and more importantly the new him that had formed after meeting Koyuki.

So it unsettled him to be called by his birth name again- 'Zeroro'.

The second most important thing that Dororo noted about himself is that everybody greeted him. Which didn't sound too weird for someone who was normal. But Dororo was easily forgettable!

However in this world everyone seemed to notice him when he walked by, everybody seemed to remember him. It was a luxury in his world that he had never felt.

"Hi Zeroro!" Tamama greeted, "How was your day?"

Dororo nodded as he conversed with Tamama, who was polite to him but mostly ignored him in this world. Tamama seemed to have bigger goals, like making Angol Mois his best friend.

As he conversed with Tamama, he waited, almost patiently, for Tamama to flub up his name or accidentally trigger his trauma switch in some way.

But it never happened. For once not a single topic of conversation seemed to send him doubling into the corner.

 _How unusual. What an unusual world._ Dororo's thoughts were clear, but even more privately from his frontward thoughts were other desires. _Is this a paradise? A world where nobody forgets me? Could such a thing actually exist?_

Although some things unsettled him about this world he had to admit that the premise of never being forgotten out-wayed a lot of the cons about this new world.

Dororo started smiling as he walked by members of the Hinata house, Natsumi, the occasional Fuyuki, and Haru who now lived with them instead of Aki.

 _Even if this is only a short vacation, I have to admit...It's nice being here._ And against his better judgment and fear of his conditions, Dororo started enjoying himself.

He had been through so much pain. He just wanted to embrace being remembered for once. Once in his life he had what he wanted.

* * *

Angol Mois was a little more focused on their goal than Dororo. Instead of enjoying the new world that they had found themselves in, she was just weirded out.

 _It just doesn't seem right the way Tamama is acting towards me._ She reminded herself. Although she had begged many a times for Tamama to want to be her friend as much as she wanted to be his, it just felt unsettling him actually acting on her desires.

Perhaps it was because he had tried to be nice a couple of times and it was always a false ruse designed to get her trust so that she would humiliate herself or be hurt.

"Dororo." Angol Mois shook her head when she saw him, "I mean Zeroro." She called again, not to arouse suspicion to all those listening.

Dororo glanced up at her. They had decided to work together to find there way out of this place, but the truce seemed fragile, not because they didn't like each other, but because they didn't really know each other that well, despite the five years they had spent on Pekopon together.

Mois hadn't really made the effort to befriend Dororo. She had just kind of forgotten. Or it didn't appeal to her. After all Dororo's main goal was to protect the environment of pekopon and Mois's was directly opposite that. She didn't care about the environment, the bad conditions of it she usually took as an opportunity to destroy the planet. Natural disasters were her best friend.

They were both nice people, but they're occupational goals were very different so they hadn't ever made the effort to communicate.

"What is it?" Dororo asked, glancing up at Mois.

"Well, I was thinking before we start looking into how to get home, we could maybe keep track of the differences of this world and our home? You could say, knowledge is power?" Mois smiled. She wanted the base information on this world, so she could know how to deal with it.

It was always a good idea to get the facts and the simple information. She had learned that from her time as the Keroro Platoon's communication officers. Many a times their technology and files had malfunctioned and Keroro and Kululu had both joyously called 'not it' and she was the one fixing the broken file systems.

Knowing the base problem was always a start to fixing things. That was what she knew. And at the moment they hadn't met all their friends and seen how drastically different they were.

"So you think we should interact with as many people as possible?" Dororo was completely fine with this suggestion. He liked people paying attention to him.

"Yep! And write down how they react to us. You know, be observant and all. Ninjas are sneaky, right? So they know how to be observant!" Mois smiled.

"...That's one way of putting our skills." Dororo nodded and sighed. That was probably the base idea she had of ninja's. That they were 'sneaky'. But they were so much more than that! He tried to hold back a lecture on how beautiful the culture was of being a ninja.

"Good. So then how about we meet up again tonight and share what sort of information we found out?" Mois suggested.

Dororo nodded. He could do that.

* * *

Angol Mois of course went to Natsumi first to try to figure out what this new Natsumi was like. Unlike Tamama, she didn't dislike this new version of Natsumi.

Natsumi was trying to carefully clean the floors. She seemed very timid and shy, always apologizing for what she was doing.

"Timid...Shy..." Mois wrote down in a yellow notepad. "Cleans more than Uncle..."

Natsumi looked up from her work, glancing at Mois confused. "Did you say something?"

Mois shook her head. "Nope! Sorry!"

Natsumi looked at Mois for a good long moment again. "Can I ask you something, Mois?"

"Is it about Giroro?" Mois asked.

Natsumi shook her head. "Why are you in that form?" She finally asked, "I mean it's weird. You usually are much shorter and have silver hair. Did you decide to tan?"

Mois looked confused. _So in this world I must use my real form. But that doesn't make any sense! I look like an alien with my weird floating hat and rings._ "How can I use that form?" Mois laughed awkwardly. "You pekoponians would immediately notice that I'm an alien with the floating clothing and all!"

Natsumi looked at Mois for a good long moment like she was stupid. "You...Just change the clothes...Isn't that easier than changing forms entirely after all? I mean the odd hair color isn't really a big issue. I mean look at me!" She pointed to her own hair, "Look at Dad! Pink hair isn't exactly common. And it doesn't make us aliens."

Mois blinked for a good long moment. Changing clothing had never occurred to her. But Natsumi made a great point that it would be a lot easier than changing forms entirely.

 _I feel so dumb! Why did this never occur to me?_ She rubbed her face, humiliated. "Well, I like this form." She defended. "It makes me feel confident and tough. Like Asami!"

"But you're always confident and tough!" Natsumi frowned, "That's what I admire about you, Mois. You always say it like it is. You don't think about other people's feelings. If you don't like someone, you just cut them off! That's so brave."

Mois looked a little shocked for a moment. That was the kind of person Asami was! Strong, confident and wouldn't take being treated like less. But Mois was a little more docile. It was true she wanted to be like that, but she wasn't.

 _Ah...I get it. The reason I use my real form in this world is because I'm confident enough to feel comfortable in it._ Mois looked briefly at her own hand, which always felt foreign to her. Something that she herself was quite happy with. It wasn't really her hand, it was Asami's skin.

 _I wonder what a life would be like to feel comfortable in my own skin. To be okay not taking other forms. To be happier looking like me than Asami._ She shook her head. She couldn't go down that line of thinking.

She had to be happy with what she had. After all that Mois wasn't a real Mois. She was herself and she couldn't change that.

 _Was I unhappy with how I carried myself instead of how other people treated me?_ Mois wondered to herself. After all, she wasn't particularly happy with how other people were treating her in this world. It felt weird. Too different. But she had felt happy for a moment when she had heard how cool she was.

Her thoughts were briefly interrupted by Fuyuki yelling at Keroro in the background.

"Stop touching my stuff, Sarge!" Fuyuki yelled, "I told you, for the last time. We are not friends! Keep away from me and my stuff."

"Okay, correction. Girls are not your stuff." Keroro tried to persuade. "The reason they don't like you and I'm a better flirt than you is because you're creepy! You're way too forward and pervy!"

Fuyuki huffed and charged at Natsumi. "Did Sarge do anything bad to you lately? Do I have any excuse at all too beat him up?"

"No! He's very nice!" Natsumi tried to defend her friend, Keroro, weirdly enough. "He doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Mois just blinked as she watched this exchanged. It felt very reversed of their usual roles. Usually Natsumi wanted to destroy Keroro and Fuyuki was defending him. But in this world Fuyuki hated Keroro and was terrible with him.

"Natsumi friends with Keroro..." Mois wrote, "Fuyuki not friends..."

Fuyuki noticed Mois chattering to herself. Smiling to himself he sauntered over to her, slicking his hair with his saliva so it was weirdly greasy. "Hey, sexy." He meowed in a weird way, "I like your new look. I especially like the short skirt. It's nice...Very nice."

Fuyuki had a very pervy glint in his eyes.

Mois just stared at him, frowning. A shudder ran up her spine. _He's creepy! Like Kululu level creepy!_ Kululu level was the highest level of creepy. Although Kululu was tolerable and endearing in her mind he still sometimes creeped her out.

Fuyuki was not endearing. It was like everything in her was begging her to throw herself far far away from him.

 _Oh! I get it!_ She finally realized. _In the real world, Fuyuki draws females to him no matter what. Usually with his kind attitude and naive qualities. In this world he's very pervy though and makes all females hate him at all costs. Weird._ Yet another example about how this world didn't deserve to exist.

"You know I don't really like aliens, I prefer the natural sciences. You know, real things, realistic things, like human anatomy! But I could make an exception for you since you look normal." Fuyuki smiled.

Mois took a step back. A Fuyuki who wasn't into occult stuff wasn't normal.

She looked up at the ceiling as if almost waiting for the helicopter to come down and blame this Fuyuki situation on her. _No...This is a different world._ She reminded herself. _If everything is opposite Momoka probably isn't that interested in Fuyuki._

She probably wasn't jealous. She was probably unnaturally disinterested.

However, the ceiling slid away and a helicopter was above the house just as Mois had begged for. Momoka, who still had long hair, jumped down from the helicopter.

"Momoka!" Mois cried. She was so happy to see her! Maybe Momoka was at least normal!

"Hello Mois. I saw what happened from my satellites." Momoka greeted. Although her words were normal enough for Momoka, her voice was cold, almost emotionless. And Momoka herself was always emotional. She charged at Fuyuki. "Fuyuki! What do you think you were thinking, cheating on me? I told you, if this relationship is to work out you can't try to hook up with other girls?"

"Awww, were you jealous?" Fuyuki teased, almost hopeful.

Momoka shook her head. "Jealousy is a useless emotion, as Tamama phrases it. I was merely protecting my investment. After all us dating is a long term investment. We're testing you to see if you were worthwhile to be a Nishizawa's suitor."

She seemed so calm, so dependable, so business like. She had a notepad in her arms and a wireless headset so she could always conduct business. Momoka was professional and cool, but in the process had become somewhat robotic in emotion. She wasn't as real as Mois's Momoka, she was cold.

"You're only testing me because I'm your only suitor." Fuyuki hissed a bit. "I flirted with you like once, and you accepted."  
"On a whim." Momoka nodded, "But I'm still your girlfriend. And you have to respect the rules of a relationship. No flirting with others."

"Fine. You're pretty cute after all." Fuyuki agreed.

Momoka tried to smile a bit. Her smile cracked like she didn't really know what to do with it.

Mois finished writing her notes on the new Momoka on her notepad. "Good!" She smiled, "I'm glad that there's a world that Fuyuki and Momoka are together. We were all kind of rooting for you!"

Momoka glanced at her. "You always were into the whole romance thing. But I suppose I should trust your judgment. You are a role model of mine, after all."

Mois smiled. So she and Momoka were close in this world? _That's nice. I always kind of wished we were closer in my world. But for some reason she kept making excuses why she couldn't see me. Something about not hurting Tamama._

"I'm not sure how you nabbed a cool girl like Momoka." Natsumi whispered to her brother, "Still I wish she would show a little bit more emotion."

"Same. She's so icy." Fuyuki frowned. "But at least I have a girlfriend. Unlike you who still hasn't confessed to Giroro."

Natsumi frowned and grumbled.

* * *

Koyuki was constantly smiling around him. It was like Dororo was the only thing she saw.

"More tea?" She offered.

Dororo nodded, smiling at her. He kind of liked this new attention.

 _Maybe Mois and I are wrong. I mean...This can't really be a different world for the sole reason that Natsumi has a crush on Giroro, right? It isn't that unbelievable..._ Dororo tried to comfort himself when it was that unbelievable.

Sure there were other factors in this world, like their memory of him, but he really really wanted this to be his world. And Koyuki was acting mostly the same towards him. She was still Koyuki in whatever world she was in. Just a more attentive Koyuki, a Koyuki who paid attention to only him instead of dividing her attention between Natsumi and him.

"Thank you, Lady Koyuki." Dororo sipped his tea, "For treating me with such respect. I feel like things have really changed for the better with how people are treating me, like my platoon and the Hinata's." Dororo spoke, saying his thoughts out loud. There was no reason to hide them from Koyuki. She was his best friend after all. "I'm also very thankful for the closeness you've been exhibiting towards me. You're a sweet girl, Koyuki."

Koyuki smiled a bit, flushing briefly at the compliment. "You've been talking with the platoon and the Hinatas?" She asked briefly.

Dororo nodded, humming.

"Zeroro, maybe it would be a good idea not to spend so much time with the platoon. I would suggest against it." Koyuki advised, her tone sounded a bit cryptic.

Dororo wondered about it. But he did not head her advice.

* * *

Instead Dororo tried to talk to his other friends. See how they were in this 'supposed' new world. That and he had agreed to get information for Mois.

So he went to Giroro. His other childhood friend. Giroro was still inhabiting a tent outside the Hinata house.

Dororo heard brief fighting inside between Momoka, Fuyuki and Keroro, but ignored it.

"Zeroro." Giroro gave a curt nod to him.

"So...How are you doing, Giroro?" Dororo asked, sitting down beside his friend. Giroro was still cleaning his guns as per usual. "Need to keep your equipment in shape for the invasion?"

Giroro shook his head and glared at him. "I didn't need to stay with some military that abandoned their men on Pekopon. So I ditched them."  
"Ah, yes, they had no warrior's honor." Dororo bobbed his head agreeing. Giroro cared too much for warrior's honor.

"Warrior's honor!" Giroro laughed, "That means nothing to me! No, what I care about is one thing and one thing only. Money! Keron didn't pay very well and cut off our funds when they ditched us. So I have no loyalty to them." Giroro laughed again, "I prefer to work as a mercenary for hire. It pays better, you know? Nothing against you though."

Dororo looked at Giroro a bit oddly. This was not a part of Giroro he was familiar with, but he supposed he could respect Giroro's decisions. _I like that he's no longer invading Pekopon. That was most of the stress in our relationship after all, that he was trying to invade Pekopon no matter what. And he looks happier to take control of his own life. So I'm happy for him._

Dororo took note of the new Giroro, nodded and bid his farewells and went to go see Mois.

* * *

Mois and Dororo met that night. Mois was carrying a small white board and started writing what they had learned about the new personalities of their friends.

"This world is so weird. I want to get out of it as soon as I can!" Mois shivered, "There shouldn't be a world where Kululu is a gentleman. He's a jerk till the end! That's his motto!" Mois cried, looking at the board.

Dororo didn't feel exactly the same way. Looking at the differences on the board, he didn't exactly mind them. He wasn't unsettled.

"Do you really feel like this world is so weird? Is it really a different place?" Dororo wondered, "Perhaps we're finally getting the respect we deserve. We should look at things as not terrible and try to keep an open-mind..."

"Respect we deserve? But our friends aren't really anything like our friends!" Mois pointed out, "They may have their faces, but they're like different people entirely." She didn't care about outward appearances as much, after all she was taking Asami's face and was nothing like Asami. It was kind of similar.

"I still think they're our friends. I can see aspects of them being the same person." Dororo tried to point out. "Koyuki's still an amazing friend and ninja. She still loves my paintings. She makes tea the exact same way she usual does. Her smile is still beautiful-" Dororo cleared his throat, "I mean, our friends are mostly the same besides a few memory issues. At least I think that." He glanced at Mois who didn't look that happy, "Come on, there has to be something about this world you like." He pleaded. He actually enjoyed this place even if it was an alternate world.

Mois however didn't look like she was happy.

Mois shook her head. "It's a false world. It's weird. I think you're the one who needs to remember what our home is." She turned her back on Dororo and walked off.

Dororo reached out after her for a brief moment before giving up. Perhaps after she slept on it, she'd see things from his point of view.

 _She'll simmer down eventually. And this world isn't as weird as she's making it out to be._ Dororo reminded himself.

* * *

Mois headed downstairs to Kululu's lab. Despite him being weird there was one thing that stuck out to her about Dororo's and her's mini-fight.

" _There has to be something about this world you like."_ Dororo had told her.

And despite not wanting to admit it, there was. The way Kululu treated her was much nicer than the way he usually treated her. He was nice to her, he openly admitted they were friends. And more than anything he liked her eyes.

That was something the real Kululu would rather have died than said. And Mois knew it wasn't the real Kululu, but she found herself back at his lab anyway.

She opened the door and smelled curry. The same curry as the type Kululu usually made.

"I guess not everything is different. At least Kululu still likes curry!" Mois smiled, feeling a little better about visiting Kululu now.

"Want some?" Kululu offered, "It wouldn't be very polite of me not to offer someone else something I made, would it?"

Mois frowned at that comment, but she nodded nonetheless. Sitting down on the floor with him, Kululu served her up some curry.

"I'm glad you're back. It concerned me a lot that you were worried about Tamama." Kululu smiled at her. "Is the curry good?" He asked seeing that Mois was eating it.

Mois nodded. "It's delicious!" And more importantly it was exactly the same recipe as he usually made. It was normal. And that normalness was important to her.

Kululu smiled back at her, politely.

"Tell me about yourself." Mois said before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth. _Oops! I just wanted to know how different this Kululu was to mine. That probably sounds like a weird thing to say. He'll get suspicious._

"Gladly." Kululu nodded, "It always makes me pleased to get to know someone better. It deepens friendships. But in return, you have to tell me something no one else knows, all right?"

Mois nodded, agreeing to the terms of the conversation. "You love your little doohickeys, right? Your inventions."

"Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu covered his mouth, humiliated by his own laughing. "Of course I do! Making new things, putting things together, it's exhilarating."

Mois sighed. Maybe this Kululu wasn't so different. He was just nice. "Do you like everyone as much as you like me?" She asked.

Kululu thought for a moment, "Well as you know, I'm quite popular. I guess even though I look quite terrible and disgusting, the kind of person you are inside carries over more than outward looks. And although I look quite ugly on the outside, I look wonderful on the inside. I'm a good person." Kululu nodded.

"So you're lots of people's friends! You're well liked and trusted." Mois actually smiled. She liked that. Kululu always got too bad of a rap in her world. She always wished people could like him as much as she did, that he could have the happiness that she wanted him to have.

 _At least one of my wishes has come true in this world. That's one good thing this place has done._ Mois grinned. "And you're not ugly."

Kululu nodded, happy with her compliments. "I would say though I don't quite care about anyone as much as you. You're my best friend after all, well of course I care about Giroro." He noted, "Giroro would be about as close as you are to me. We're the best of friends too."

Mois stared at him for a moment blankly. Now that was world!

 _I suppose that could be a good thing too. At least they're not fighting anymore._ She could see Kululu and Giroro having a strong friendship as a good thing. Although it was very weird.

"Now, tell me something you've never told anyone!" Kululu grinned. He had told her enough, and although it was all common knowledge he assumed Mois just wanted reassurance that they were good friends.

"Sometimes I put on mismatched socks, but I feel bad about it, so I go back to my room and correct the mistake. I'm not brave enough to pull off that look!" Mois confessed.

Kululu smiled at her. "You could be pretty cute in mismatched socks." He tried to reassure her.

 _That's it! ..I keep thinking this world isn't normal enough, but perhaps I can get Kululu back on normal routines. After all he's eating curry with me like usual. Maybe we can do other normal activities that we do!_ Mois smiled seeing an opportunity to do their normal friendship activities. "How about you grab a camera then and I'll model some outfits that you want me to try on?" Mois suggested.

Kululu loved taking pictures of her. She wasn't exactly sure why but she adored modeling for him and trying on cute outfits he had made her. She wasn't exactly sure what he got out of it, but that didn't matter to her.

"Ohh I could try on that one that I'm always refusing! Since I'm in a good mood." Mois suggested. She just wanted the old relationship she had with Kululu back, "You know, the one with all the strings? And just them. I'm not exactly sure how I'll get it on, but I'm sure we'll be able to be victorious over that outfit together!" She gave him a thumbs up.

Kululu paled. "Um...I'm sorry, I mean...I don't think you should just suggest to have sex with me like that out of nowhere." He was a bit skiddish.

Mois's jaw dropped open a bit. _I wasn't suggesting that! How did he misinterpret it? This is just an everyday friendly Kululu activity. There's nothing wrong with stripping down to barely anything and...Oh..._ Mois felt herself blushing. Everybody had warned her that Kululu was a pervert and she had never really caught onto it till now.

"I mean stripping down to barely anything...That's a bit inappropriate isn't it? And I only want to do that with a girl I love, you know? So I'm...really sorry, but I'm going to have to politely reject you." Kululu gave her a lecture. "You're a very dear friend of mine after all and..."

"You misinterpreted it! I wasn't talking about that sort of stuff!" Mois tried to defend, turning deep red.

"Although it's very normal of you to suggest this sort of thing I really think we need to talk about your confidence levels, I mean that isn't healthy to want to offer that so much. You're so valuable Mois, and you have to love yourself. Don't suggest having sex with people willy-nilly!" Kululu was beginning to lecture her about self-confidence.

Mois just frowned deeply. _Wait, other world Mois frequently suggests having sex or modeling sexily?_ She didn't know if she really liked this weird version of herself anymore. _Wait...But I thought I was really confident in this world. I mean...I know he's just being nice but it couldn't be a confidence issue...I hate to even think this, but other me could just be really horny...No! I can't think things like that! That's terrible. I seriously hope I didn't come onto that many people...Other me is weird._ Mois frowned deeply.

"And anyway," Kululu was finishing his lecture. Clearly it hadn't occurred to him that Mois suggested things like this so much because she was horny and not because she had issues. "What if I had accepted? What then? I would have only cared about you for your body and sex and that's a horrible way to structure a relationship. You deserve someone who cares about your personality. And more importantly I'm not a pervert and wouldn't treat you that way. Rejecting girls who want a one-night stand is what a gentleman does!" He proclaimed.

Mois stared blankly at him again. A not perverted Kululu. That was different.

"You know, if you want someone to care about your personality and body and a good structured healthy relationship, I have some suggestions..." Kululu finally said after his lecture, "I've seen you and Zeroro talking lately. I think he could be quite good for you. You'd make a cute couple."

 _Okay. Talking to Kululu's been too weird._ She didn't need anyone suggesting her to hook up with Dororo in any world.

Dororo was nice but her and Dororo would not make a cute couple. _Not only that, but Kululu's never supported me in any relationship with anyone._ Friendships sure, he was supportive, but for some reason he was very outwardly unsupportive of her romantic quests. Especially her feelings for Keroro. Perhaps it was because she talked about how great Keroro was all the time, perhaps it was just that Kululu didn't like romance, she didn't know. But he had been very clear that he thought she and Keroro were a terrible couple and when she asked him who he would have paired her with then, he had given her names of people that didn't exist. (She had looked it up in some databases, they were made up.) After further prodding he had said she wasn't good with anyone and then bitterly left. She still wasn't sure why.

But it was very consistent. Kululu didn't like her romantic relationship with people. He didn't like hearing about it or helping her with it.

 _It's too weird._ She quickly left Kululu's lab thanking him for the curry and going upstairs.

Tamama bounded up to her. If there was one person who hated her relationship with Keroro more than Kululu it was definitely Tamama.

"Mois!" Tamama smiled, "I had a great idea! I saw how you were weirdly happy with the attention Mr. Sergeant was giving you yesterday, and I thought maybe you'd be happy having a date with him, and that you'd love the person who set it up. So I, Tamama, best wingman set a date up with him. Happy?"

Mois felt herself nod. Any world where Keroro paid attention to her was very much desired.

"Yep. But I didn't think you'd agree." Keroro shook his head, "That was just one fluke, you liking my attention. But a cutey like you I'd be happy to date any day!" Keroro grinned weaseling himself up to her. He couldn't reach her shoulder to drape his arm around her but he draped an arm around her leg instead awkwardly.

Instead of rejecting him, Mois smiled and blushed. _Uncle is paying attention to me!_ She grinned. _It wouldn't hurt to spend another day here right?_

"I'd be happy to go on a date with you," Mois leaned down and lightly kissed Keroro on the nose, much to Keroro's shock. Apparently Mois had never responded that well to his flirting.

"It's a date then!" He glanced at Tamama and Mois, still in shock. "Tomorrow I'll pick you up."

Mois felt herself grinning. _I've never had this much attention from Keroro._ The knowledge that this was another world was pushed to the back of her mind. After all, Keroro was talking to her, flirting with her. He was in front of her.

And she was so happy. There was something she liked about this world.

* * *

 **Keroro-Flirtatious playboy.**

 **Natsumi- Timid and shy, has a crush on Giroro. Friends with Keroro.**

 **Tamama- Wants to befriend Angol Mois. Doesn't have a crush on Keroro. Thinks jealousy is unnecessary. Tries to be more adult by wearing make up.**

 **Koyuki- Doesn't like Natsumi. Pays more attention to Dororo than in universe valuing him more than Natsumi.**

 **Giroro- Doesn't have a warrior's pride. Quit the invasion, values money more than anything. Is great friends with Kululu.**

 **Kululu- A true gentleman. A nice guy.**

 **Fuyuki-Creepy perv who cares more about natural science than aliens.**

 **Momoka- Icy, cold and emotionless.**


	4. The Date

**Kind of sick but wanted to update this chapter instead of taking on a new project.**

* * *

Angol Mois's eyes skittered around the Hinata House. Besides the fact that the people inside the house was different, everything else was completely in the place. The same way she had left some things.

"I'm going on a date! I'm going on a date!" Keroro hummed, tying a bow tie around his throat as he cleaned himself up. "Aren't you proud of me, Tamama? I'm finally going to date Angol Mois!"

Keroro's voice was as sing-song as he usually was, but his charm was a lot different. For one thing he seemed motivated to do things, not lazy at all. She had heard that he had given up the invasion same as Giroro, Tamama and Dororo. They were the protectors of Pekopon, not the villains.

She smiled as she glanced at Keroro, happy that he was pleased.

 _This might be another world entirely but it's nice to have Uncle finally pay attention to me at least a little bit._ It was a graceful gift that she hadn't been granted before. And she was excited.

"Yeah, sure, I'm happy." Tamama didn't seem that interested, "Just don't hurt my best friend!" He threatened. "If Mois doesn't like you, you're dead."

Keroro looked hurt for a moment that Tamama wasn't displeased for other reasons, but he quickly recovered. "She'll love our date. Don't worry."

"Good luck, Keroro!" Natsumi wished him, hugging him and squeezing him. "I'm so glad you finally have a date." She looked honestly happy for Keroro.

 _How would my world Natsumi react if Uncle and I dated?_ Mois wondered. Would she be this friendly? Other world Natsumi was way too close to Keroro, too nice. They seemed like the best of friends.

She finally decided that her world Natsumi would probably stalk the date to make sure she could threaten Keroro to act interested, so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt Mois's feelings.

 _I don't want a dishonest relationship though. Although I appreciate her help, her pity isn't needed._ It just made Mois feel worse about her relationship with Keroro when Natsumi threatened him into being nice to her. Why couldn't Keroro be honestly nice? Why did he need to be threatened?

She didn't understand.

As she scanned the room she noticed that one thing was out of place. Gundam models no longer littered the floor. Likely in this world Keroro wasn't that into the toys.

They were unnecessary to a non-lazy, very motivated Keroro. She wanted to ask if Keroro was into gundam but she already knew he wasn't.

Her questions would fall on confused ears. Keroro was different than her Keroro. But she briefly wondered if she cared.

After all she would much rather have a Keroro that liked her and cared for her, rather than one as disinterested as the one in her world.

* * *

Mois smiled when she saw Dororo again. As soon as she saw him, she picked him up and twirled him around, laughing.

"Mois...? What's wrong?" Dororo asked desperately. He had never seen her so happy. _Well, I don't see her much at all._ He reminded himself.

But she seemed to be glowing in happiness.

"You were right! You were so right! This world isn't too bad." She giggled.

"Did...Something good happen?" Dororo asked. He narrowed his eyes almost worried as she refereed to the different world. He enjoyed this world because he wasn't forgotten, he was paid attention too, but he also tried to deny that it was another world. Mois knew full well they were in another world, but she was starting to be okay with it.

 _Oh dear...What if I gave her some bad advice?_ Dororo realized. He knew they were away from their friends and truly alone. Being known as Zeroro was weird, and he had wanted her to like the other world too, but she had been the voice of reason reminding him that it was another world entirely. Now she was happy and pleased and it was his job to be the voice of common sense.

Dororo excelled better when he was the only one with common sense. He felt the need to advise people who were more naive and dumber. When others acted charismatic and like they could make their own choices, Dororo was prone to idiocy. Just like back when he was a child with Keroro.

"Uncle asked me out! I'm going to go out with Uncle on a date for the first time!" Mois squealed.

Dororo narrowed his eyes. _There's what the bad advice has produced._ Even in another world he was wary of Keroro. After all, what kind of world would Keroro and Mois ever be a thing? He felt that it was just against Keroro's nature.

 _Keroro asked me out once too._ Dororo remembered. _I was so excited to go on a date for the first time. I thought it would be my first date ever. Turned out he was actually asking me to help in a scheme to rob a candy store. The plan was to use Giroro as a scape goat, but Giroro left and then when we were caught he pinned the blame on me. Usually his 'going out' is just a scheme to use somebody else because he needs someone to take the blame for him._ Dororo tried not to cry at another traumatized memory. Why had he been such a dork to want a date in the first place? Sure it was with Keroro of all people but he had been innocent, naive nonetheless. Just like how Angol Mois was right now.

He had to protect her. It was definitely one of Keroro's schemes after all. "Don't get accustomed to this Keroro." He advised, "Remember it's a different Keroro than the one you fell in love with."

Mois frowned at him, "But you like this world! Just yesterday you were talking about how great it was." _Hypocrite._ She thought to herself. So Dororo could get as close to Koyuki as he wanted, but she wasn't able to get closer to Keroro? That didn't make much sense.

She looked at Dororo with a disapproving glare.

Dororo coughed for a moment. "I'm just worried about you. I mean, how would our world Keroro feel if you were mentally cheating on him." He didn't like to use Mois's love for Keroro to benefit him. It felt like such a nasty, Keroro like thing to do.

But if it would save her life from Keroro he would do it.

"Me and Uncle aren't even together in our world." Mois pouted, "You could say, sampling the milk before you buy the cow?"

Dororo gasped at the terrible thing that Mois had said. "That is not how you use that idiom, missy. That is a naughty, naughty thing to say." He felt like he had to wash out his ears. If his ears were available to be seen, they'd be blushing.

He felt pity that Mois had learned a phrase that she didn't even know the meaning to.

"I'm going on that date. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." Mois told him, "Just let me go on one date with Uncle, please...He might not ever ask me out in our world. I want to just enjoy this moment."

Dororo felt sadness as he looked at how desperate Mois was for Keroro's attention. Still, he couldn't throw her to the sharks, or better known as Keroro.

"Fine. But at least let me come with you." Dororo begged, "We can make it into a double-date." He wanted to save her.

Nobody else would be traumatized like he was.

Mois looked confused. "Double-date? But you don't even have a date!"

"I'll bring Koyuki." Dororo offered.

Mois giggled for a moment and winked. "Oh, so that's why you want to come! You just want an excuse to ask her out."

Dororo turned red. "T-that...That's not what's going on!" He denied, "I just want to look out for you."  
"Uh-huh." Mois didn't look like she believed him. "Fine. Meet me and Uncle at alien street tomorrow 12'o clock." She gave Dororo an address of the cafe they'd meet at.

Dororo gave a solemn nod.

Mois waved. "See ya there!" It was like she had already forgotten that it was another world in favor of having an actual date with Keroro.

Dororo waved as she left.

 _I guess I have to actually ask Lady Koyuki to help me._ Dororo remembered. It probably wouldn't be too hard. Although he was probably going to have to explain to Koyuki what a date was.

Last time he had tried to explain to Koyuki what a date was, she had thought it meant two people trying to assassinate each other. He had never ever tried to suggest going on a date again, because she had been too enthusiastic to start things in the middle of the night. He had almost died when knives had flown at him.

He was lucky that he had good reflexes. He was also lucky that his platoon mates still didn't know that he had almost...almost asked Koyuki out on a date.

"Lady Koyuki." Dororo addressed her politely when she walked in the door. She was carrying a lot of normal ingredients for Koyuki. Although he thought it was endearing how weird and abnormal her cooking was in his world, he did appreciate being able to eat food that might possibly not poison him. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course. Anything." Koyuki sat down. Her eyes targeted in on Dororo as if she was intent on listening to his every word.

"Lady Mois and Keroro will be going on a date tomorrow. I do not want to leave a comrade in Keroro's clutches." Dororo told her trying to keep his nerves down.

Koyuki nodded, agreeing with this.

"So I was wondering if you could go with me to keep her safe, and stop their date. It would be like a double-date of sorts, at least that's what we'll be calling it. So I suppose I'm asking you to go on a date with me..." Dororo coughed for a moment, glad of his mask hiding his blush.

Koyuki looked shocked. "You're asking me on a date?"

"You know what a date is?" Dororo seemed shocked about this.

Koyuki nodded, "I would be honored." She bowed. "I'll do anything for the mission. Anything." She highlighted the word again.

Dororo didn't know what she was implying.

"Ummm..." Dororo scratched his cheek.

"Anything..." Koyuki whispered again, her face growing closer.

 _Well at least this Koyuki doesn't know about personal space boundaries either._ Not like he and Koyuki really cared about personal space. They shared the same bed after all. Dororo smiled.

"So then it's a date. Tomorrow we'll meet Mois and Keroro." Dororo grinned.

Koyuki clapped and smiled too, almost shyly. She looked very pleased. "I'm going on a date with Zeroro." She spoke a little quietly to herself.

Dororo tried not to blush at how happy she seemed.

* * *

Mois smiled as she saw Keroro the next day, she was sure to wear a cute little dress and be in her real form since everybody had expressed discomfort at the fact that she was looking like someone else. She had never imagined how easy it might be to just change clothes.

"Hello Uncle!" She waved enthusiastically, "I already got us a table." She told him, pulling up a chair so he could sit down. She was so excited to start their coffee house date. It was like so many of her fantasies.

"Uncle?" Keroro shrugged, "A bit early for pet names, isn't it?" He reminded her.

Mois frowned. _I guess I don't call Uncle Uncle in this world._ "Sorry...I just assumed that because you helped raise me in childhood Uncle was an appropriate name for you."

Keroro glared at her confused for a moment. "If I helped raise you, why would I ask you out on a date?" It was an obvious question with an obvious answer of that was wrong.

Mois didn't answer.

"Did you hit your head or something, Mois? I never raised you." Keroro reminded her.

Mois looked surprised. "You...You didn't?" She couldn't really believe that, "But...When I came to Keron..."

Keroro took a gulp of water, "You ran off like a little vixen. Don't you remember? I met you briefly but we were never really that acquainted. Weird that you forgot. I mean, I didn't even get your name back then!"

Mois rubbed her arm. The other her was proven as yet again very different. She had run away from Keroro instead of embracing the past.

Keroro looked at her for a long time, probably wondering why she had forgotten such a key detail in their past. "You look very cute today. Better than usual."

Mois smiled for a moment until she realized what he was implying. _Does he mean to say that usually I'm ugly?_ She wondered. She frowned as Keroro leaned in for a kiss, to kiss his date.

Her anger was quickly silenced as she waited for Keroro's kiss. She moved forward closing her eyes, happy that her romance with her frog prince was finally reaching it's climax.

 _He's going to kiss me! Me and Uncle are finally going to kiss!_ She wanted to cry in happiness.

Keroro pulled away.

"Did...Did I do something wrong?" Mois blushed. Why hadn't Keroro kissed her?

Keroro winced. "I...I didn't actually expect you to date me or go out with me you know. You usually beat me up and say you hate me."

Mois looked surprised at that news. "So...Did you not want to date?" She asked

"Of course I date! I've been on dates before! I'm a ladies man! I've definitely been on dates!" Keroro tried to reassure. He was laughing nervously and his words of denial didn't sound that convincing, "Sure wish I was as good with girls as Kululu though. He's so much more charismatic than me."

Mois giggled a moment. This was sure an odd world.

At that moment the door to the cafe swung open. "I'm here, Mois! Wait, you were already here?" Dororo's eyes watered for a moment. Had she started the date without him?

This was like so many other double-dates he had been invited on and forgotten about. Or worse, actually dates!

"M-mois..." Keroro grabbed Mois's arm. "Why?"

"I invited Doro- Zeroro here for a double date! He and Koyuki will be joining us! I hope that's okay?" She expected it was since Keroro wasn't doing very well on this date anyway. She had already ordered tea and a cookie and Keroro had eaten both of them. And they were hers.

Keroro was shaking as he gripped Mois's arm. "Oh no...This is just like that time when I went on a date and he showed up and killed my date. And then there was that other time that he used me as a meat shield...And then there was that third time..." Keroro was sent to the corner crying. He couldn't bare to look at Dororo.

Dororo's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"You're such a bully, Zeroro." Koyuki teased, "Keroro's always so frightened of you. I think you traumatized him!"

Keroro was just whispering and shaking.

"I...I bullied Keroro?" Dororo knew he should feel bad, but as he looked down at his hands he just felt powerful.

He grinned to himself. There was a world where he wasn't constantly hurt by Keroro. He was the one in control and in power.

And for some reason he was secretly happy.

"Yo." Koyuki waved at Mois, "I think you're date just ended. His crying will last awhile after all." She pointed to Keroro.

Mois nodded. It really was a different world. She sighed to herself. _Guess I better take him home. That's that._ She glanced at Dororo waiting for him to apologize. He just looked like he was in shock.

Mois dragged Keroro away.

* * *

Natsumi was waiting for Mois when she got home.

"So how was it?" Natsumi was desperate for information, "Was it sweet? Romantic? Was he as kind as you could have dreamed? Oh you're so lucky to have gone on a date! I've never been on one...I wish Giroro would ask me..." Natsumi glanced hopefully towards the door. She started to drool as she fantasized about Giroro and how cool he was.

Mois giggled to herself, "You should ask him out! Have more confidence in yourself!" She was sure in any world Giroro would fall in love with Natsumi. It was bound to happen eventually.

Mois dropped the frightened Keroro on the floor. She had a date to recover from and a lot of disappointments that she had to talk herself out of destroying the planet because of.

She left to go cheer herself up.

* * *

"Where were you?" Kululu asked, seeing her walk through the base halls. "I was looking for you."

"A date with Unc- Keroro." Mois corrected herself.

Kululu looked surprised.

 _I kind of thought this version of Kululu would be happy for me._ Mois frowned. This Kululu supported her romantic quest with people after all.

"Oh. I bet it ended poorly." Kululu sounded annoyed.

Mois would have been mad at him for sounding like he wanted her date to end badly, but really she was just cheering to herself. _Him being all bitter and annoyed makes him feel more normal. Maybe him and normal Kululu aren't so different?_

"Maybe it did. Maybe it didn't." Mois shrugged not giving much information.

Kululu just looked more worried and annoyed. "Bet you two didn't kiss though."

Mois winced, remembering when Keroro had tried to kiss her and backed out. "We didn't." She admitted.

Kululu grinned a very Kululu like smirk. Not the sort of gentleman expression that this Kululu normally had. It was back to his usual unsettling creepy demeanor. "Of course you didn't kiss. You're incapable of kissing people. You just get so frightened and melt into mush. It's unusual and interesting how powerful a simple thing like a kiss can be."

Mois's eyes widened with shock. He was talking like he knew how she reacted to kissing. _Wait...Fright, melting into mush...That sounds a bit familiar...Kind of like how Kululu reacts to when I stare at him!_ Kululu wasn't afraid of her eyes in this world but she had the slinking terrible suspicion that things were more reversed between them and she might be the one afraid.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure a kiss is the only way to control you." Kululu continued.

 _Yep. I guess I must be the one afraid._ Mois realized. She would have walked away from the conversation feeling it was weird, but before she could, Kululu pulled her down into a quick kiss.

It was short, sweet, relatively innocent. But Mois was still in shock that Kululu of all people, even an alternate world Kululu had kissed her. Keroro himself had chickened out of such a simple thing like a kiss, but Kululu had just done it like it was no big deal.

She had never ever kissed Kululu. She was just in shock from him.

"It was a dumb move to date Keroro, you know. Trying to make me jealous wasn't very honest or dignified. I prefer more honest and proper ways of being wooed," Kululu told her.

Mois's jaw dropped open as this conversation continued to get weirder and weirder.

"I already know you're madly in love with me after all, so dating Keroro wouldn't do much good to make me jealous." Kululu tried to remind her, "Kind of amusing that you tried though."

 _I'm...Or at least a version of me...Is madly in love with Kululu?_ She was just confused. Mostly shocked though.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu finally laughed like himself, "Am I going to have to punish you or something for doing such an obvious tactic like that to win me over?" Kululu looked at Mois waiting for her to melt. His hands reached up to caress her cheek, run his fingers through her hair.

He looked slightly perplexed when he realized she wasn't melting or acting normal. She looked more shocked and confused than scared and mushy.

"...Are you in love with me?" Mois asked quietly. She was just so confused. What was her relationship with Kululu in this world? _I thought he was fine with me dating other people? Or did he just say that as a joke because we were dating?_ They must have been dating if he was kissing her and she was in love with him.

Kululu looked confused. "Oh no, no, no!" He denied, "I mean...I don't want to be sinful like you."

 _Sinful?_ Mois thought to herself. Usually Kululu didn't want to be near her because she was too innocent.

"I mean, what if you turn me evil? I try to pride myself on being kind and pure and being with you might change me. I can already feel it when I'm spending time with you, I've had a few sinister terrible disgusting thoughts." Kululu shuddered, "I don't want to change. So I can never be with you. You won't bring me to the dark side and turn me evil!"

Mois just looked completely confused and shocked. _I'm sinful in this world? Evil?_ That made a lot of sense with how everybody described her.

She didn't know if she liked the other version of her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Nobody's Perfect

**More shippy goodness and this personality swap fic.**

 **I can't believe I wrote this because of a Naruto movie.**

* * *

The images burned in Dororo's mind of Keroro being afraid, shivering, his knuckles an unnatural white, tears streaming down his face from fear.

Keroro had been afraid of him. Terrified even. A trauma switch that Keroro didn't have in the 'real' world had been activated because of the sight of Dororo.

It was unnatural. _Usually I'm the one who he traumatizes because he's forgotten about me._ It felt weird. But most of all it made Dororo feel strong, powerful.

He laughed to himself and smiled despite himself. _Keroro finally knows how I feel! Even though another version of him is learning his lesson it's still a Keroro!_ Dororo immediately stopped laughing realizing what had happened.

He was happy with Keroro suffering. He felt like it was Keroro's punishment. Deep, deep down, Dororo wanted Keroro to suffer, like he had for so many years.

It felt wrong. But at the same time it felt so right.

 _No...That isn't the type of person I want to be._ Dororo realized. Still it was the person he was. He enjoyed Keroro being hurt.

And suddenly Dororo felt this deep sense of fright at himself. He was the monster, not Keroro. After all what sort of person enjoyed watching another suffer and be traumatized by them? Even Keroro didn't enjoy that. He just kind of forgot about Dororo and didn't pay attention to him.

Dororo felt all sorts of wrong. _This world is turning me into a monster. Giving me everything I want until I turn into something with no heart._

He was frightened. The appeal of this world came with a heavy price. Dororo didn't know if he wanted to be feared.

* * *

Giroro was the only person Dororo saw as normal in this world. Although Giroro worked as a mercenary for hire instead of being loyal to his planet he still liked polishing weapons and was his gruff, battle ready self.

Although possessed by intense greed, Giroro was about the most normal person in this world, besides Koyuki who just seemed a little more...attentive to Dororo.

So Dororo went to him, hoping that his friend would offer him some peace of mind, make him feel more normal.

"Zeroro." Giroro greeted.

Dororo sat down, not correcting his name. He and Angol Mois had agreed to call him Zeroro in this world.

"It's good to have someone as normal as you around." Dororo smiled, "Everybody else...We don't really see eye to eye."

Giroro nodded, "I can understand that. You'd obviously have problems with our old platoon."

"Huh?" Dororo asked.

"Because you're the only one sticking to that dumb pekopon invasion thing. You're clinging to it, desperately trying to invade the planet at any cost." Giroro laughed for a moment, "I suppose I would have done the same if they had paid me better, or you had paid me, but if there's no cash I don't work. And since you're pretty much broke I didn't want to help you cling to that old invasion."

Dororo's eyes widened in shock. _I'm the only one doing the pekopon invasion?_ Somehow that made sense if everything was oddly opposite, after all he was the traitor of their platoon, caring about the planet more than the invasion. So in this world he must have been the only one invading.

 _I wonder what the other me is like. Did he not abandon his assassin ways?_ Dororo didn't want to think about it. He was happy that Zeroro no longer existed because of his appearance.

"That...And I didn't want to leave Keroro all alone." Giroro admitted, glancing at his belt. "You know what they say, friends first, everything else second? Sorry that I stuck by him instead of you, but he really liked this planet. Decided to protect it at all costs from you." Giroro admitted, "It was awkward to get in the middle of your fight, but..."

"You had to stay to protect Lady Natsumi." Dororo suggested.

Giroro looked confused, "Why would I do that? I was going to say Keroro was your victim! Natsumi and I...She's a sweet girl and I suppose I'd bail her out of trouble but she's just a friend and basically the land lady. I mean I live near her house." He gestured to his tent.

Dororo giggled for a moment. _It's just so odd to see a world where Giroro hasn't fallen in love with Lady Natsumi._

Giroro seemed to be in better spirits knowing that Dororo wasn't mad that he had chosen to protect the victim- in this case Keroro.

"I'm glad we're still friends." Dororo smiled. It was good that even in this world he and Giroro were close.

Giroro looked momentarily a bit stressed out, "Well, I mean...I'm glad to have you back, but I don't know if I'd trust you with my back, if you know what I mean." Giroro laughed nervously. His eyes darted to the sword at Dororo's side as if Dororo would stab him with it.

Dororo looked concerned. _What does he mean that it's good to have me 'back'...?_ Dororo picked up on that. _What does he mean?_ He briefly remembered that Lady Koyuki was surprised to see him too. A lot of people were.

Where had 'Zeroro' gone?

* * *

Dororo returned home to his ninja hut, where Koyuki was waiting. He noticed that she had installed a television in their house which was odd.

This Koyuki mostly had little differences, not very large ones. He was happy to have a Koyuki near him in any world. It hurt him to think of parallel worlds where they hadn't met. She really changed his life.

Koyuki was watching TV as she made some herbal remedies.

"Another murder has happened in the Oku-tokyo region. Fifth one this week. No DNA evidence points to anyone. Occult fanatics are wildly making conspiracy theories." A news reported said.

Dororo's eyes widened. _A murder?_ He wondered.

"Was that your doing?" Koyuki asked suddenly, pointing to the tv.

"No." Dororo shook his head quickly, "That many murders...How terrible." He looked quite sad. _I suppose Lady Koyuki might think it was me, if I'm still an assassin in this world._ He didn't want Koyuki to think he was a murderer.

"Maybe it's Mois." Koyuki hypothesized quickly.

"Why would you think it's Mois?" Dororo was surprised. Mois was so innocent and so kind.

"I don't trust her." Koyuki frowned, "I'm not sure why you've started spending so much time with her lately." Koyuki looked almost jealous, "Do you think the two of you are like minded? Because I think if anyone's like minded, it's me and you." She pointed out.

Dororo couldn't agree more. He gave her a quick nod.

Koyuki smiled.

 _A world where Koyuki thinks either me or Mois is a murderer..._ Dororo didn't like to think about how different this world to his own. It made him uncomfortable, but the more he looked the more obvious the small differences were.

He was glad that his existence here had probably deleted his other self. He didn't ever want to meet 'Zeroro'.

"Anyway, Zeroro, if you didn't kill those people you should probably stay in the hut." Koyuki sat up. "I want you to stay safe. I don't want anything hurting you."

Dororo smiled. "I wouldn't want anything hurting you either, Lady Koyuki." He loved how they protected each other and cared for one another. He put his hand over on Koyuki's hand and smiled softly.

Koyuki blushed to his surprise. She blushed a lot. "I'd kill for you, Zeroro." Koyuki admitted. Suddenly she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

He may have been wearing his mask, but he still felt the crevices of her lips and skin. His mask wasn't the most thick and he could feel how warm she was. He felt his face heat up as Koyuki quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry!" Koyuki apologized, stuttering a bit. "T-that was out of line. It wasn't professional." She tried to act still like a tough ninja, but her face was a deep red and she seemed to now be hiding behind her bangs as if avoiding eye contact with Dororo.

Dororo tried to conceal his blush. He was glad of his mask, "I-it's...It's all right." He grinned underneath his mask to himself, "It...It doesn't bother me." The words were truthful. He and Koyuki had never kissed before and it was clear that in this world Koyuki wasn't dating him either. But for some reason the thought that Koyuki, his Koyuki, the ninja girl he lived with, had kissed him made him incredibly happy.

He felt like melting almost, but he tried to be calm, just in deep bliss secretly.

 _I wonder..._ He desperately wanted the girl in front of him, the Koyuki that had kissed him and obviously had romantic feelings for him now to be his Koyuki. He had never really thought about it before how much he wanted his Koyuki to like him instead suppressing those sort of feelings feeling awkward about it, but now after just one kiss he was thinking about it more than ever. _If this Koyuki really is the real one. I suppose this world doesn't have to be an alternate world. People don't have different abilities after all. Giroro is still good with weaponry. Perhaps our friends are hypnotized and that's why we haven't seen the other Mois and Zeroro._

He was just trying to rationalize about why this wasn't a different world. He ignored the fact that Haru Hinata was raising Natsumi and Fuyuki in this world. _It could be a trick of Kululu's or another alien. Because Mois and I weren't around when things were rewritten and people were hypnotized we avoided it and have our real memories._

 _But perhaps this Koyuki is my Koyuki. I don't know for sure that this is an alternate reality after all._ Dororo reminded himself.

He had to observe more things in this world and gather more evidence about why their friends were hypnotized.

Bidding Koyuki a good-bye despite her wish to stay in their ninja hut, Dororo went to Natsumi and Fuyuki's school wondering if it was very different.

He saw Saburo doing schoolwork in the window and in school, a rare sight. He seemed to be a bit slow too, oddly dim-witted unlike the clever human boy who had won Kululu's interest.

 _Odd. Perhaps abilities have changed._ He supposed Saburo could have just forgotten how to do multiplication tables. He felt briefly sad that Saburo was obviously attending school regularly and trying his best but falling short, unlike his world Saburo who didn't try at all and succeeded.

 _Maybe there's a lesson to this._ Dororo thought to himself. A lesson about hard work. But there was no bright side and lesson that he could see.

Dororo felt with sinking dread that his theory about hypnotism was wrong as he saw Saburo hilariously trip before asking the teacher about more long division and multiplication. The poor guy was trying a lot. But he seemed to gain Giroro's butt monkey/comedy character capabilities and things were falling on him out of nowhere.

Dororo felt scared that maybe this really was a different world, even though he didn't want it to be. He wanted to enjoy this Keroro and Koyuki here.

* * *

Mois was still a bit bummed out about the knowledge that she of all people was sinful. And Kululu was afraid of catching that sin. It just felt like all sorts of wrong.

Momoka and Natsumi, who seemed to be her very good friends in this world were paying attention to her distress as she lay on the couch.

"Don't be bummed out, Mois." Natsumi encouraged. "I...I don't know what went wrong, but you'll bounce back. You always bounce back!"

Mois tried to push down her dread and sit up. _Natsumi's right. I'm the type who always bounces back._ She didn't particularly like needing to smile when she was distressed, but she'd be happy and appear like nothing was wrong if it made Natsumi and Momoka happier. She smiled for them.

"You're so admirable." Momoka also gave a small nod. She wrote down a few things on her notepad. "You're probably the coolest person I've ever met."

This time Mois really grinned. _I know it's a different world, but something's really nice about having Momoka and Natsumi appreciate me._ Natsumi and her had been very good friends in her world until Koyuki had come into the picture. After that Natsumi had been more determined to teach Koyuki normal human rituals instead of Angol Mois, and the festivals that she used to bring Mois to was instead occupied by Koyuki. Mois tried not to ask Natsumi about it and ask what she had done wrong or feel disappointed, but secretly she wished Natsumi would be a better friend.

Momoka on the other hand, Mois knew wanted to spend time with her, and Momoka did when everyone else was around, but for some reason she was very distant. When Angol Mois had asked about it Momoka had just said one simple word, which was, "Tamama."

Mois didn't understand at all.

 _It feels super nice to have friends like these even for a moment._ And secretly she didn't mind Natsumi and Momoka talking about how cool she was. No wonder Keroro liked ego boosts like these. It was nice to hear about herself.

"So...Umm...What's the coolest thing about me? What do you like about me the most?" Mois tried to brush some hair out of her face. It was still kind of weird to walk around in her normal form but it seemed to make everyone else more comfortable.

"How strong you are!" Natsumi grinned.

"How ruthless you are." Momoka nodded, "You're terrifying. It's admirable. A Nishizawa requires that sort of ruthlessness. The sort of behavior of if someone isn't their friend they will die, painfully. It benefits business." Momoka gave a small smile.

Natsumi nodded in agreement, like the only reason she was hanging out with Mois is that she would die if she wasn't.

Mois's eyes widened in horror. _So I really am that evil in this world?_ Kululu had been right. She was horrible.

All the joy of having good friends was suddenly sucked out of her. Momoka and Natsumi were only there out of obligation. Fear. And Mois didn't know if that was the sort of relationship she wanted. Sure she had them in her life, but was it worth it.

"Am...Am I really that terrible?" Mois asked.

"You insult people right and left, Mois." Natsumi giggled, "You're the biggest jerk I know."

Mois felt a jab. It just felt wrong to be known as 'the biggest jerk around' _Isn't that Kululu's thing?_ She felt shocked.

"Even I'm afraid of you. I mean it's better to have you as an ally than an enemy." Momoka nodded. She tried to do things in a professional fashion.

 _Has...Has everyone been nice to me out of fear?_ Mois wondered. Was she like a dictator of their minds, forcing everyone to be her friends?

She got up off the couch, not even waving to Natsumi and Momoka, feeling dread in her stomach. As she passed others in the Hinata house, Giroro, Fuyuki, Keroro, it all seemed to be the same.

"Oh no, you're totally terrifying. I totally agree. You beat me up a ton!" Keroro agreed, "I'm surprised that you're acting so different honestly. Nice is a nice change of pace. I don't have as many bruises."

"You're ruthlessness is admirable. I know if I slip up for a moment, I'm dead." Giroro nodded.

"Well...I mean I never liked you for your personality..." Fuyuki agreed, "It was more for the body...I mean you're personality..." He shivered, "Creepy. Dislikable."

Mois's jaw just was wide open.

"Don't say those sort of things." Giroro ordered Fuyuki, "You know she'll kill you in a second."

"I'm used to getting people mad at me." Fuyuki shrugged, he was a creepy pervert after all. "50/50 chance Momoka protects me anyway."

"You're on your own, Fuyuki!" Momoka waved.

Fuyuki turned pale.

Mois didn't hit him though. She was still in shock. _Creepy and dislikable? Me?_ She wondered. The only person who seemed to really like her and was unaware of how terrible she was was Tamama for some reason. Who still wanted to be her friend.

Mois felt like almost crying. She didn't want to be dislikable. She may have killed millions, but it hurt her to think about how many people hated her. _It's just like every other planet, fearing me._ She realized. She turned away trying hard not to let her friends, or possibly 'victims of terror' see her cry.

She was all alone in this world. At first she had felt like people cared for her, but even though they paid attention to her it wasn't for any good reason. They were afraid.

She ran off, desperate to not let them see her emotions. _I wonder if this is how Kululu feels._ Not the weirdo who pretended to be nice, but her Kululu. Her world Kululu. He was always called creepy and dislikable too.

But Kululu had a harder exterior than her. He enjoyed insults and being a jerk. She didn't. Although she made a mental note if she ever saw him again to tell him that he wasn't creepy or dislikable. Those sort of words hurt.

She eventually found herself in the hallways of the base, leaning onto the wall and crouching as she sobbed.

 _I don't want to be hated. Appeased. Feared._ It felt so lonely. Just like before Pekopon. And Mois hated being alone. It was part of the reason she latched onto Keroro so much, because if she was doing something for him it didn't make her alone. She'd do anything if it kept her away from loneliness.

"Hmm?" Kululu was passing by. Mois tried to stifle her tears, wiping them away. He instantly noticed that she was crying.

Instead of walking by, he sat beside her. "Is...Is there anything I can do to help you?" Instead of asking what was wrong, he instead tried to focus on a solution immediately.

Mois smiled despite her small sobs. _It's nice of him to offer. I always did want Kululu to pay more attention to me._ "No...I don't think there's anything you can do." _You can't get me back to my world after all._

She waited for Kululu to leave, but he instead gently reached up to her face and tried to wipe away her tears. His smile was soft and gentle and comforting, there was nothing teasing about it or like he was unused to moments like these.

"Does that help?" He asked.

Mois gave a small nod.

"Good. Touching people without their permission usually isn't my thing, but I always want to help someone out who's in need." Kululu told her, "And as my favorite person, I of course would want to help you out the most. Did anyone make you cry?"

Mois shook her head. She was calming down with just Kululu there, listening to her tears. _He's worried about me._ She didn't imagine that the normal Kululu in her world would do that. Although she did want him too.

Mois was unaware that he did that all the time and she just didn't notice. Sadly she had a problem of giving other people credit for Kululu's work and worry.

But instead of thinking about that she thought about the other world, and this world. She tried to use her own intelligence to put pieces together. _This world has a lot of the things Dororo and I want. It's...It's made on our desires...Our wishes._ She realized. After all, didn't it have everything she wanted originally? Natsumi and Momoka's friendship? Tamama's kindness? Kululu paying attention to her? And Keroro's love?

 _I made them...Dororo and I made them differently._ They were at fault. Their desires had turned their friends into these sort of monsters that barely resembled their friends.

Tamama wasn't meant to be nice to her. They had all wanted different things. They could very from Momoka and Fuyuki being happy together, Natsumi loving Giroro in return or Kululu being like by everybody else. And the world had taken their wishes and morphed them.

 _I wanted all of this. But I don't anymore._ It just felt wrong, unnatural. Even if she wanted Kululu to be thought of as cool as she thought of him, this Kululu wasn't the same Kululu she knew. Kululu wasn't a gentleman and a nice guy.

She no longer wanted her wishes. She wanted her real friends. Not these morphed monstrosities.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Mois wiped away her tears, pushing Kululu away gently. _I should have been happy with what I had. That's why I'm here. That's why you're so different._ "I...I never wanted you to be frightened of me! I never meant to make you afraid. I never wanted anyone to fear me here." But it had happened again. Everyone was frightened of her. Afraid.

Her wishes for Kululu to not be afraid of her had morphed. The others were afraid of her and Kululu might be afraid of her because she was sinful and evil. _He was always so different than the other people on planets. I've never met someone who was afraid of my so called 'innocence' and purity._ She should have been happy that Kululu was afraid of her kindness and not her killer instinct and how she could end him in a second. But instead she had wanted it all. She had wanted no fear whatsoever.

"What are you talking about, Mois? I may be the one person who's not afraid of you in the least bit. I trust you." Kululu told her.

Mois smiled. That was what she wanted. Kululu to like her and want to be her friend. No fear hindering their relationship. She gave a big smile, her tears finally gone. She stared into his eyes. "Thank you."

He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment more. But then in a second he was kissing her again.

Mois was in shock, yet again. _Crap. It's happening again. I forgot about this!_ She forgot about the fact that in this world, Kululu kissed her as her weakness instead of her staring at him. She felt her back hit the wall as Kululu pressed himself closer against her, his hands tangling in her hair.

 _I sure hope this wasn't one of my wishes that made the world._ She didn't really want to think about it. She really didn't.

Her eyes were closing as Kululu touched and kissed her in such a way that made her swoon, it was just too passionate of a kiss this time. _What did I do this time?_

Slowly Kululu pulled away, a small bit of saliva trailing between them. Mois was a lot more flushed than him. Kululu was much more used to this than her.

"You...You could say, totally change in attitude?" Mois was totally confused. Why had he just kissed her again so passionately and so suddenly?

Kululu grinned, "I suppose you've found my weakness."

 _Uh-oh. Am I still his weakness in another world?_ Mois felt concerned. She thought her wish was for her and Kululu to be on an equal level and for her to not be his weakness at all.

"Looking into your eyes always did make me want to kiss you." Kululu shrugged.

Mois tried to cover her face, embarrassed by that statement. _Even if the personality is totally different, he's still using Kululu's voice!_

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me, because you were going to catch sin." Mois pointed out, trying to dissuade him from that way of thinking. She knew he only kissed her to control her or something like that. He didn't want a relationship with her.

Kululu looked at her for a moment more, "Maybe I've already caught it. Maybe I'm more sinful than I thought." Kululu said to himself, "After all, I really like kissing you, and it's incredibly weird for you to not be such a jerk and require my kisses to calm you down. It's...It's been uncomfortable to not have to kiss so much. Like I'm missing something."

Mois looked confused. _I suppose the world can only go so far in remaking things into an alternate reality. Deep down Kululu would enjoy something like this and start being a sinful jerk pretty easily._ He was made to be a jerk. Even an alternate reality couldn't go so far in rewriting things.

"I may not be like what you want, in love with you and all." Kululu addressed, "But...Don't go on a date with Keroro again, it didn't feel right. It...It just didn't."

Mois noticed that his hand was moving up her arm. Likely they were probably going to kiss again.

And although she had no real complaints about kissing Kululu, he was a pretty good kisser and it felt pretty nice it also felt really wrong to kiss another version of him in another reality. It just didn't feel right.

It wasn't her Kululu and although she didn't know if she wanted to kiss her Kululu, she knew now wasn't the time to think about that.

Instinctively as he moved up to give her another kiss, she yelled out a name for help. Unfortunately just based on instinct, it was Kululu's name.

"Kululu!" Mois squealed. She wasn't really thinking about the Kululu in front of her, which she had renamed in her head- imposter Kululu because he was so weird. What she was really calling for was her Kululu.

But her Kululu never came.

Kululu just grinned to himself hearing his name and misinterpreting everything. "I treat others how I want to be treated, you know." He grinned.

"I know." Mois said with dislike. That was so weird. _Kululu is supposed to be a jerk! I can't believe my desires made him like this!_

"And more than anything I want your attention right now." Kululu was honest and upfront, another trait that real Kululu would never have. "You playing hard to get is weird. Unnatural even. It feels like I almost lost something. So please pay attention to me."

Mois didn't know how to reject this. _People asking me for simple things like attention is my weakness._ She wanted Kululu to desire her attention, but him being so...So passionate and affectionate with her felt wrong. Especially considering how she had never really thought that french kissing Kululu was a thing she would do in her life.

But now something on her bucket list was gone. And she didn't even know why it had been on her bucket list in the first place.

She didn't really know how long the two of them would make out if Kululu kissed her again. She knew it would probably be a while. And that was something she was afraid of, because she wouldn't have the willpower against herself to push him off.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind as Kululu was pushed off of Mois's body and Dororo stood on Mois's knees. He had appeared out of nowhere to come to Mois's rescue.

"I heard you scream." Dororo told her, "I'm here." His sword was out as he glared at Kululu. He didn't know what had happened between them but he could see Mois looked a little distressed, flushed and very out of breath.

 _Was she running from something? Terrified for her life? I must save her._ Dororo decided. He was unaware that she had only just been making out with someone.

"Doro—I mean Zeroro!" Mois was happy to see him. Now she didn't have to commit any mistakes by making out with Kululu, something she would no doubt regret if they ever returned to their world.

"You were going to hurt her." Dororo decided and glared at Kululu, "I will not let you hurt this poor girl."

Kululu picked up his glasses that had dropped. He looked concerned. "You...You thought I was going to hurt you?" He felt hurt that she would think that. "...Oh...I must have misinterpreted things. It's too late. You don't actually want me after all."

"Uhhh...I was needed here, right?" Dororo asked, glancing at Angol Mois.

"You were. Trust me. Just don't say anything and don't ask." Mois said quickly.

Dororo wondered what had really been going on.

Kululu bowed to Dororo politely. "I understand what's going on. I have lost her to you. You won, you showed her attention when I did not." If he had a hat he would dip it. He was overly polite, "She loves you now."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Dororo was even more confused.

"I should have shown interest in her back when she liked me. But now that she's with you I'll back off. That's the gentleman thing to do." Kululu gave a thumbs up. "I...I won't make things awkward for the two of you."

He awkwardly walked away.

"Don't ask." Mois repeated again to Dororo as she glared.

"I...I think we should probably look for a way out of here. But away from our...Former friends." Dororo decided. It was clear this was actually an alternate world. And staying at Koyuki's ninja hut was bound to bring up Koyuki's feelings, something that wasn't right with another version of Koyuki. "I...I do not want to get into any awkward misunderstandings with them."

"Let's stay at Tamama's then." Mois suggested, "He'll do anything for me in this world. He's weird but he won't question what we're up to."

Dororo nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

The two fled to Momoka's mansion or at least the Tamama part of it. It was time to look into how to get home.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	6. Betrayal

**I don't own anything.**

 **Two chapters left of this thing. I tried to do fight scenes this chapter. But to be honest, I don't know Kululu's fighting style at all. He's a tech officer and I am not creative with inventions.**

* * *

Angol Mois hummed as she ate a strawberry parfait that Tamama had made her. It was so rare to have Tamama not only be kind to her, but allow her to eat sweets.

Dororo was trying to look into how to get home, but he wasn't the most technologically advanced even with the Nishizawa tech. Angol Mois was, but she knew very little about the multiverse theory.

"So...Tamama, I was wondering..." Mois looked over at Tamama who was wide eyed as he looked over at her, "Do you fear me?" Everybody else did except Kululu. Tamama was probably trying to be nice to her out of fear too.

"Nope!" Tamama's face squirmed in delight. "More than anything I want to be your friend. Even...Even if you hate me."

 _I guess there's never a world where mine and Tamama's relationship is equally happy._ Mois felt wrong about this. She wished things could have been better between her and Tamama. She didn't understand what was getting in the way of their friendship.

"However...Admittedly I am frightened of Zeroro." Tamama frowned, "I'll face my fears though. That's what being an adult is all about! I am definitely mature!" Tamama squealed.

Mois could see that Tamama was definitely trying, with his facial make up. "Cute..." She said to herself.

"I hate being called cute! I'm not a kid!" Tamama cried, "I am a mature adult!"

"Sure." Mois didn't believe him, "Sure you are, Tamama." She pat his head.

Tamama was just annoyed. He calmed himself though remembering that he was trying to make Mois into his friend.

 _Mois is my friend. You can't get annoyed with this woman. But she's so different than normal...Something about that is infuriating._ Tamama concealed his rage. He did not get irritated like this!

He hummed and went away so he could calm himself.

* * *

The doors to the Nishizawa manor swung open as Keroro walked in. He had a small tracking device on his arm.

He tried to keep standing tall as he saw Dororo and Angol Mois.

"You've been away for a week." He looked directly at Mois instead of his fear, Dororo.

"Yeah...Me and Zeroro had important things to do." Mois nodded, trying to get Keroro to understand.

"I know all about your important things!" Keroro hissed. He sounded responsible, not comedic in the least bit. "This is just like what happened last time. You and Zeroro leave for hours at a time and then whoa, lots of people die! You're back to your normal evil planning. And I won't let you hurt Pekopon." Keroro glared. He pulled a beam sword from his waist. "I thought you two had changed when you returned. Although Mois comes over every now and then I haven't seen Zeroro for months. But you're the same as always."  
Both Dororo and Mois looked confused. Where had they been?

"Wait...Are you going to attack us?" Mois looked surprised

"Yeah. I have to protect the person you're exploiting. Tamama." Keroro glanced over at Tamama, who he saw as the victim. They had made his house into their own after all.

Dororo stood in front of Mois, protectively. She didn't do well in battle.

 _If it's a fight between Keroro and I, I'll win._ He had wanted to go toe-to-toe with Keroro for a while, and without his handicap of his trauma. This Keroro hadn't hurt him at all.

He pulled out his sword.

"I'm fine!" Tamama hummed, "You don't have to protect me. I volunteered my house to them."

Keroro ignored him, "How dare you hurt, Tamama? But don't worry, I'll protect him and save him from the two of you and be super cool while doing it."

Mois's face flashed with confusion, and then hurt. "But...But why would you attack us? I thought you liked me! I thought you loved me!"

"Umm...I flirt with all girls like that." Keroro shrugged.

"Should have warned ya." Tamama frowned as Mois sniffled a bit.

"But it never ever works! For some reason Tamama's never jealous- I mean, uhhh I don't flirt with people to make Tamama jealous." Keroro suddenly started getting very blushy and nervous.

"Wait, a minute...You don't actually suspect us of wrong doing." Dororo deciphered, "You just want to be heroic and impress Tamama, don't you?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Keroro.

Keroro was silent for a moment. He did not answer Dororo's question. "Prepare Zeroro!" He swung his sword at Dororo and Dororo dodged it.

 _I wanted a nice equal fight, but this is just pathetic. Should I get beaten? I feel almost bad for him. He just wants to impress Tamama._ Dororo frowned.

"But I don't understand." Angol Mois was still totally confused, "Why would you like Tamama of all people?" Her wishes certainly hadn't made that. She had wanted Keroro to be in love with her, not Tamama.

Although it did make sense now why Keroro had flirted with her only around Tamama and been surprised that it worked.

"I...I don't like him!" Keroro blushed, "I just want to be his hero, his idol. That's what he deserves. Being his hero would be so cool!"

Mois just stared blankly. This was totally reverse than normal.

"I...I think the world can only be changed so far, Mois. I'm sorry." Dororo apologized, whispering to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Mois was totally confused.

"What I'm saying is that I don't...I don't think uhhh...Keroro had the function to get with females." Dororo didn't know how much better he could put this. He had always sort of suspected that Keroro was deep into the closet, but seeing another Keroro and seeing it for a fact confirmed his suspicions.

Mois just looked confused.

"What he's saying is the sergeant's gay. Sorry." Tamama apologized.

"A-am..Am not!" Keroro shouted.

"It's kind of obvious. It's part of the reason I feel so bad for all those girls you flirt with." Tamama grabbed Mois's hand, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from his idiocy."

"I'm not an idiot...I'm cool!" Keroro cried out.

Tamama just ignored him, paying much more attention to Angol Mois.

Angol Mois was still in deep shock. _Uncle's...Gay?_ That certainly made a lot of sense why he had never responded whatsoever to her advances and just brushed it off. And he certainly seemed to enjoy his time with Tamama a little more than with her. Sure he enjoyed spending time with Mois but in a strictly platonic sense. Keroro hugged Tamama a lot more than he hugged her.

Mois was in shock as Tamama took her off the battlefield.

"Don't know who I should be rooting for..." Tamama confessed.

Dororo and Keroro finally faced off.

"You may have distracted me a bit starting rumors that I like Tamama or something, but it's not true! And I will stop yours and Mois's evil plans." Keroro glared at Dororo. It was time for their fight.

Dororo stared at his sword. "I doubt you can win this battle, Keroro." He wanted to be respectful to his opponent.

Keroro launched himself at Dororo.

Dororo realized in an instant that he didn't want to hurt Keroro. At least not physically. And he remembered how Keroro had always beat him in a fight.

"M-music...Music box." Dororo stuttered out one phrase. As he had suspected Keroro went doubling into the corner shaking.

"Yeah...I remember. My dad got me a music box and Zeroro broke it just to be a jerk. It was my favorite tune from an anime. Then he told me I must have broken it myself. I blamed myself for years until he finally confessed to me on pekopon and I realized I wasn't as clumsy as I thought." Keroro held his knees and cried.

Dororo just smiled. Vengeance had been his.

"Let's go, Mois. Keroro has probably ordered the rest of his platoon to come after us." Dororo told her.

Mois gave a small nod, still in shock that the guy she had been going after for years was gay.

* * *

"He was probably right. The other Zeroro from what I heard was terrible." Dororo finally told Mois as they ran through the forest, "Perhaps there was an evil plan that he was trying to stop and he wasn't just there to impress Tamama. Either way it's safer to get away from the mansion in case Giroro and Kululu try to attack us too. I can take on Giroro, but not Kululu."

Mois nodded, "I don't think I can beat Kululu in this world. He doesn't really have any weaknesses." _Except that he really wants to make out with me. And I will not beat him that way._

She knew that if some sort of battle did happen, making out with him would probably stop Giroro and Dororo from fighting too, just from shock.

"I don't want Keroro to come after us." Dororo continued, "But the way he said we were missing for months makes me wonder if our other selves really disappeared when we came here or if they're hiding out waiting for us."

Mois frowned. She didn't want to run into the other Angol Mois. From what she had heard about her ruthless and oddly sexual nature, she really didn't want to see other her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Dororo." Mois stopped chasing after him for a moment, "I think I know how this world was created. Do you remember in the park when we heard a ringing in our heads about our wishes being granted?"

Dororo nodded.

"I think some weird alien- from what I know of weird species it might be from the BillyBobJoe race." If the narrator was there he would have said it was the plot device race, "That grants wishes. It created this universe for us out of our desires. That's why everything appeared so perfect at first glance. We created it out of our wishes. But as we've seen with Uncle, those wishes can only go so far." Mois shrugged. They couldn't make someone act completely unreasonable. Things had to have a reason to exist. That was why everyone was kind to her, but only out of fear.

Dororo nodded, listening to her. "That makes sense." He tried to press down the little bit of hope that Koyuki, his Koyuki, could be in love with him.

"So maybe that's the key. Getting out of this world is accepting what we desire or something like that." Mois was mostly guessing. She didn't actually know, "So what do you desire, Dororo?"

Dororo froze for a moment. The answer was obvious. To be remembered, to have attention. But there were other things he was learning that he wanted. _Koyuki._ He thought to himself. He wanted Koyuki's attention specifically. Even if she had remembered him more than the others he wanted to be more important to her than anyone else. _What a selfish thought._ He became embarrassed by himself and briefly touched his lips, remembering the kiss.

"Well?" Mois asked.

"Ummm...Uhhh...I suppose that would be to not be forgotten." Dororo nodded.

 _I wanted Koyuki's attention. And I got it here. But the Koyuki who kissed me isn't the real one. And all I want is the real one._ Dororo recalled.

Mois nodded, "But that comes at a tough price. I don't think I like this world." Quickly she pulled out her lucifer spear.

"W-what are you doing?" Dororo asked.

"I just had a thought!" Mois smiled, "Maybe if I break the world, this illusion, we'll get out!" She hit the planet, hard.

Everything started shaking. Dororo tried to move over to stop her, but it was hard to move.

"Stop! Even if it's a world made on our wishes, it's real now! You can't kill everybody hoping that we'll get home! We don't know if that will work!" Dororo yelled.

Mois couldn't hear him. She hit the planet again.

Dororo didn't know how to stop her. Luckily Kululu flew over on his hovercraft. The shaking didn't affect him because he was in the air.

"Mois!" Kululu called.

Mois stopped for a moment. "What?" She asked.

Kululu flew closer and grabbed her hand so she could stop destroying the planet. She looked over confused wondering for what reason he had come.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kululu finally choked out, "I should have known you weren't the real Mois." He glanced at her lucifer spear.

Mois's spear disappeared as it went back inside of her and her eyes widened. _He figured out? How?_ She had to say she was impressed. Nobody else thought she and Dororo were not the real ones.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you again. That is not something I want to do." Kululu frowned a little ashamed of himself.

Dororo looked between them confused, "Ah...So I see I wasn't the only one who was kissed in this world." He felt a little less alone, "But...How did you figure out that she wasn't the real, Mois, Kululu?"

"Oh come on, trying to destroy the planet totally gave it away." Kululu shrugged. "The captain told us to follow you guys but as soon as I felt the shaking things started making sense."

Mois looked confused, clutching her phone close to her. "I...I really don't understand. Can I not destroy planets?" She was glad someone finally knew about the fact that they weren't their Angol Mois and Zeroro.

"I should have known from the start that you weren't the real Mois. You're way too kind. And Mois hates planetary destruction. She's the type of gal who preferred dominating civilizations and the slow and painful death route." Kululu smiled.

Mois just looked hurt that there was a world where there was a Mois who wasn't a nerd for planetary destruction.

Dororo felt relieved that Kululu knew. _And he's nice in this universe so of course he'll help us out._

Mois was also relieved.

"No offense, I mean you're kind and all, but I really prefer the Mois who loves me. My Mois is the best Mois." Kululu chuckled. "She's the one I like."

Maybe it was because their was a sliver of knowledge that she would need it later, or more likely Mois had her own jerk purposes and ideas of what to use that statement for, but she voice recorded it on her phone. _I can't wait for Kululu to hear this! It's nice for him to be so honest._ She'd tell real Kululu of all of her adventures, while censoring a lot of it and leaving parts out, as soon as she got back.

"That's fine. But we need your help-" Dororo tried to persuade.

Kululu glanced at him. "I figured it was your fault and one of your schemes though, Zeroro." Apparently he hadn't figured out that Dororo was not the real Dororo, "You replaced Mois and you're evil for tricking me. I might be kind and a gentleman but I don't react well to your evil." Giant robots appeared behind Kululu. "You're going to get the punishment you deserve."

Dororo shivered. _Crap._

Robots grabbed Mois.

"Going to have to trap you and figure out where you came from and where the real Mois is." Kululu told her, "Nothing personal, but maybe a little bit personal."

Mois tried to struggle free from the robots. Dororo ran forward and sliced at the robots, freeing Mois.

"He only figured out a part of it. It would be best to knock him out." Dororo advised.

"Sadly I have to agree with that. He doesn't seem to like me very much." Mois nodded. She spun her lucifer spear, ready to fight.

Rushing over to Kululu to gently hit his head with her spear, Giroro popped out of the bushes and grabbed her legs, tripping her.

"I won't let you harm my best friend, Kululu!" He declared.

"Giroro, thought you wouldn't be here." Kululu grinned, "But it's nice to have you on my side."

"I'd never miss a chance to fight with you. You know I wouldn't leave you alone." Giroro told him, "I'll protect you."

"You take Kululu, I'll take Giroro." Dororo told Mois. Mois nodded.

Although Mois and Dororo tried their best to separate Giroro and Kululu, the two of them were fighting back to back and well. Technology and front line soldier weaponry mixing into a super combo as they looked out for each other and protected one another.

It was hard for Dororo and Mois to separate them, and they didn't have that chemistry.

"Assassin magic, darkness!" Dororo yelled, making everything turn dark. He and Mois quickly went between them and pulled them away so they could fight one on one on their own.

"So it's an even fight you want, just me and you? Coward." Giroro hissed, "What makes me strong is my friends. Not my weapons."

Dororo ignored him and started slashing at him with his blade. Giroro defended. The battle would have lasted for hours if Dororo didn't see an opening.

 _He's not used to protecting his back because Kululu always defends it!_ Dororo realized. He hit Giroro with the back of his sword, making him fall to the ground.

"N-no! I won't let you get away with this." Giroro threatened.

"I just knocked Kululu out. Turns out fighting is pretty easy especially when you have a lucifer spear which makes you overpowered compared to everyone else!" Mois chimed. "I...I think he's alive? Probably." She was hopeful.

Dororo grinned. "So...No more trouble then?" The two of them could walk away as their friends recovered.

The bushes rustled as yet another person walked out. The person was shaking, but they had a beam sword.

"No! You're wrong. I should have never trusted either of y-you!" Her voice was shaking, but she was standing tall as if trying to be a warrior. It was Natsumi.

"Natsumi? What are you doing here?" Mois asked.

"My Giroro danger sense was alerted. I wanted to save him. I'm going to get revenge for him." Natsumi vowed.

"Natsumi...You can barely stand. Your legs are shaking." Mois felt pity for the poor, timid girl.

"It doesn't matter! I'll be strong. I won't just let you have your way!" Natsumi tried not to cry, "Mois...I was always afraid of you. Being your friend kept you from killing me. But I also admired how strong you were, always saying exactly what was on your mind. I wanted to be like you. Be brave. And now's my time to stand strong and do that. For Giroro's sake!" Natsumi declared.

Mois was surprised when Natsumi swung her sword at her and she had to defend with her lucifer spear. She didn't want to fight Natsumi.

"Natsumi...I don't want to do this." Mois confessed. She felt saddened about Natsumi's confession of disliking her.

Natsumi just swung again. "I don't care."

Mois sighed. Natsumi was finally getting her strength back like the normal Natsumi. She needed to defeat her quickly. "Can you knock her out?" She asked Dororo.

"But it's so nice to see her being brave. I hope she can win Giroro over!" Dororo smiled.

Mois glared at him. _Guess it's up to me._ She tried to keep her footing strong since Dororo wasn't doing much good. She tried to do a non-lethal armaggedon. One that would just send Natsumi onto the ground.

She hit her stomach. And it was over in an instant. Natsumi fell over, dropping her beam sword and unable to move.

"N-natsumi...You tried your best." Giroro gave her a toothy grin, "I never thought you'd try to fight. Nice job."  
Natsumi blushed, "I...I just didn't want you hurt." She grabbed Giroro's hand and squeezed it.

"We might die here, you know. Mois and Zeroro would do that." Giroro reminded her, "It's dangerous on the battlefield."

"I want you to know, if we die here...That I love you." Natsumi finally confessed. Being near death made her brave.

Dororo and Mois watched the pathetic display as they actually stood up instead of lying face down in the dirt. They couldn't see Giroro's expression but it looked like he was smiling.

"Idiot. Should have told me sooner." He teased. But he seemed happy.

"I'll...I'll knock them out. Maybe they'll think it was a dream." Dororo agreed, "Ninja art- sleep!" He yelled.

And Kululu, Natsumi and Giroro were put to sleep.

Dororo and Mois nodded at each other, smiled at Giroro and Natsumi's cute display and left them.

* * *

 **Please review and yes, likely if it's a story written by rainbowkittyblossomwings, just assume Keroro is gay.**


	7. I'll Take What You Didn't Want

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Mois and Dororo fled the destruction that they themselves caused.

"Did you really have to destroy the forest?" Dororo asked.

"Now they'll be confused where they are when they wake up. It will be harder for them to follow us!" Mois smiled.

 _She probably just wanted to destroy something. Mois maybe this is why you weren't invited to the party. Try not to cause so much massive destruction._ Dororo thought to himself

He didn't know where the two of them would stay. They needed to get home. He didn't want to stay here hated by his friends forever.

"Zeroro!" Koyuki jumped over to him, finding the two of them. "I saw Giroro, Natsumi and Kululu lying in the dirt. I assume they attacked you?"

Dororo gave a small nod. He hadn't kept Koyuki posted on where he had been. _It's not that I'm avoiding her after kissing me, but...I'm avoiding her._ He loved the kiss too much. It was much too cute. And it felt wrong having it with a different Koyuki.

It made him realize how much he wanted his Koyuki to kiss him. For them to be more than friends.

He felt bad for avoiding her. This Koyuki probably had feelings of her own too, and was a real person. And she loved him.

"Stay at our ninja hut." Koyuki volunteered to the two of them, "It has lots of traps. Nobody will be able to get in. You'll be safe there."

"T-that would be okay? Even though I didn't tell you where I was for a week?" Dororo awkwardly wondered if she had forgotten he was gone. It was in the back of his head.

Koyuki looked sad for a moment. "Even if you didn't like my kiss, I'll still stand by your side. I'll always be by your side."

Mois snickered for a moment, but covered her mouth. So Dororo had been dealing with his own romantic troubles.

Dororo shot her a glare.

"Thank you, Lady Koyuki. I always forget how grateful I am to have you in my life." He smiled.

Koyuki smiled back. She led Angol Mois and Dororo safely to their ninja hut.

* * *

It didn't take more than a minute for Mois to fall fast asleep on the floor. She just fell face first into the ground, fast asleep. Dororo was almost surprised by how quickly the girl could fall asleep.

 _I believe I remember Kululu lecturing me about that. That she requires more sleep than we do._ Dororo remembered. Geez did that guy love to lecture.

He wished Mois could be awake though. Because now that she wasn't, it was just him and Koyuki all alone. And he didn't know what would happen.

 _Kululu has figured out about Mois. I should trust her and tell her that I'm not her Zeroro._ Dororo finally decided. He was about to speak up when Koyuki stood up.

"I suppose I should take a cue from Mois." She smiled, "It's time for bed. Mind if I change into my nightgown?"

Dororo shook his head. Koyuki had a fast changing ninja technique to change clothes so it was rarely awkward her changing outfits.

Instead though this Koyuki didn't do that. Slowly she pulled down her fish net stockings.

Dororo tried not to stare at her legs, trying to figure out what she was doing, as Koyuki's gaze met his.

 _Why isn't she using her technique...Wait does this Koyuki not have that art?_ Dororo became frightened. Was she just going to completely undress in front of him then?

They did only have one room. But for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Koyuki as she slowly took her arms out of her small little dress.

 _Wait...This is a different technique...I think I've heard about it on Pekopon._ It was part of the arts of seduction, something Dororo rarely studied. He had heard it was potent when it came to opponents the art of 'strip tease' once Keroro had told him about it and cared to demonstrate. Oddly enough it hadn't been very affective at the time and had been more traumatizing.

Kululu had been sure to tape it, but his world Keroro had no shame. He had happily told Kululu to broadcast it to the world. Kululu had then deleted the footage realizing that it had no effect. Tamama had been sure to give a lot of tips.

Koyuki doing this technique was very different than Keroro though. She was slower about it, and her gaze was still on Dororo as if forcing him to watch her.

Dororo instantly felt bad. Like he was ogling Koyuki, something he was doing. There was a burning desire to see more. He glanced at Mois sleeping on the ground.

"Ummm...I'll just...Uhhh..." He was going to say 'turn around' but for some reason he couldn't muster up the words. He really wanted to see the odd clothing off. _Not very honorable, Dororo. Not very honorable at all._ Not even he was immune to sexiness.

"You want me to put a blindfold on you so you don't see anything?" Koyuki asked, "I see that you look...rather awkward and nervous."

Dororo knew just looking away could be easier, but he could still hear the clothing come off. So he nodded.

"A blind fold would be very helpful." That way he could stop himself from peeking. He never knew it would come so far that he would need a blindfold to do the honorable thing.

Koyuki was happy enough to take a small piece of cloth and tie it around Dororo's eyes. Dororo felt darkness, unable to see anything.

Suddenly he felt rope tie up his arms. It was gentle rope, but his legs and arms were immobile.

 _Uhh...Wait, what's happening?_ Dororo felt himself blush even more. "Mois is right there! What is going on Lady Koyuki?"

"I know you're not the real one." Koyuki said quietly.

It was the last thing Dororo expected her to say. Honestly he had thought this was going down a different route.

"Zeroro came and told me after you left for the Nishizawa mansion with her." Koyuki was quiet. "It was so easy to get you blindfolded. You were easy to con."

Dororo felt his stomach twist in knots.

"Although you didn't notice the sleeping poison in the air like she did because of your mask and assassin instincts, it was easy to get you immobile." Koyuki told him.

"Why, Lady Koyuki? Why did you trick me?" Dororo asked.

"Zeroro asked me to. And since I would die for Zeroro I was more than willing. I'm sorry...You're nice, but it's Zeroro I'm loyal to. The real one." Koyuki told him.

Dororo felt something hit the back of his head. He was knocked out.

 _Zeroro...He's back? My other self?_ They hadn't replaced the other Mois and Zeroro. They were here.

And Dororo was about to meet him.

* * *

Mois and Dororo woke up in some sort of empty factory, rope binding their legs and arms.

"Why didn't you notice the sleeping stuff?" Mois hissed at Dororo, "I thought you were a ninja!"

"You normally fall asleep anywhere." Dororo said in his defense.

"True." Mois couldn't deny that. The two of them looked over at the shadows.

To their horror a mirror image of themselves stepped out. The other world Angol Mois and Zeroro.

Angol Mois didn't look much different from Mois except that as everybody had told her she was constantly in her real form, her grin wild and evil. Zeroro on the other hand wore a gas mask instead of his ninja mask.

"They're...Alive?" Mois was confused. She didn't want to meet other Angol Mois.

Dororo nodded. He was trying to figure out a way to break out of the ropes.

"So we finally meet." Zeroro hissed, "I have to be truly honest with you, I'm not pleased at how pathetic you are." He looked down at Dororo.

"I thought my mirror image would be cool!" Alternate Mois chimed in, "And look at her! She looks so frightened and timid." She stomped on the ground for a moment, "How pathetic. I mean from what you told me about what she's been up to in this world all she did was date Keroro for some reason? What purpose could that serve!"

"Well she made out with Kululu too." Zeroro shrugged, "She was just up to a lot of terrible things."

Dororo raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was an accident!" Mois defended.

Alternate Mois frowned at her and stepped over to Angol Mois. Angol Mois had never been very frightened of herself before, but she could see what the others meant about a killer glare and how she might die from Alternate Mois.

"Kululu kissed you?" Alternate Mois she put her hand on Mois's chin. Mois tried to squirm free.

"U-umm...Yeah? But he said we weren't a thing so I was pretty confused?" Mois was hoping her Alternate self could shed some light on that. How did that happen?

Zeroro coughed, trying to get his partner's attention. Alternate Mois would not be swayed, her eyes filled with rage and jealousy.

"Kululu's mine! I'm in love with him. He's so sweet and he's mine." Alternate Mois looked like she was going to snap Mois's neck.

Mois squeaked.

"I'll take back his kisses! Poor Kululu was just conned by you!" Alternate Mois hissed.

Mois didn't exactly know what she meant, but quickly other Mois's lips were on hers.

"This...Was never something I wanted to see and nothing I will unsee." Dororo just deadpanned at Alternate Mois kissed Angol Mois passionately much to the girl's shock. It wasn't an innocent kiss too, as if the other Mois was trying to drink up and absorb all the kisses.

Quickly Alternate Mois pushed her away. "I'm done!" She giggled, "They're all mine now!"

"My...My second french kiss!" Mois just was in shock, "Stolen by myself...?" She didn't know how to react to this.

"...Second?" Dororo asked suspiciously.

"Nobody touches Kululu. Not even a fake me." Alternate Mois hissed, "You'll learn your lesson, witch."

 _I can see why he thought I was trying to have sex with him. I'm very obsessive in this universe._ Mois just stared at her other self.

Zeroro coughed in the background, trying to get everybody attention again. Mois and Dororo gladly gave it to him.

"I know your dreams and wishes created this world. I know that this is an alternate reality. But you still gave us- and more importantly me, life." His eyes were cunning and wicked.

"How do you know that?" Dororo asked.

"I used my assassin mind reading magic as soon as I saw another version of me. I was able to figure everything out quickly, unlike you." Zeroro hissed, "Then I watched you two to see what you'd do. If you were perhaps worthy to rule the universe with us."

"Us?" Mois asked, glancing at her other self.

"Yep! We're the only two interested in invading." Alternate Mois gave a victory sign. Now that she was less obsessive, less frighteningly Tamama, she was just as chipper as usual.

"Mois and I left the Hinata house, platoon and Koyuki a long time ago to work on the invasion. We've been gone for months causing murders, all sorts of things. We were going to rule this world." Zeroro explained, "Although we both checked in every now and then, Koyuki watching the others for me and making sure that they wouldn't get in my way and Mois wanting to communicate to her so called friends, when I saw that you were here it interested me." Zeroro grinned, pointing at Dororo.

"Me?" Dororo was surprised.

"It made me wonder about your world. And I realized I could be a better 'Dororo' was that your new name, then you could ever be." Zeroro laughed.

Dororo snapped. He would not let this happen. Was Zeroro suggesting that he would take Dororo's place? He instantly became worried for his beloved planet and Koyuki.

He broke the ropes and ran forward towards Zeroro. He swung his sword but the two were evenly matched. They had the same moves.

"Ninja art- frost!" Dororo screamed.

"Assassin magic- teleportation!" Zeroro yelled getting out of the way of the hit.

Alternate Angol Mois cheered for Zeroro. Koyuki cheered for Zeroro too.

Dororo kept hitting at Zeroro, but he couldn't land a single hit. The same was true for Zeroro though. They had the same endurance, same wit, and couldn't figure out a move that the other couldn't dodge.

 _I'm my own worst enemy. I will never be able to beat him. But he won't be able to beat me either._ Dororo recalled. He could distract him until Mois could free herself. Mois could defeat Zeroro. She had a lucifer spear and Dororo now knew that other Angol Mois didn't like planetary destruction. Mois could do things on a more massive scale.

Zeroro smiled. "I know what you're thinking. We're evenly matched so neither of us will ever win."

"You are right. There's nothing you can do to me." Dororo nodded.

"But you're wrong. You're oh so wrong. We're not the same. After all, you have a heart. You're so soft, Dororo." Zeroro teased. Quickly he changed the path of his sword, no longer aiming for Dororo.

Instead he lunged at Koyuki, his own partner.

Koyuki didn't move out of the way.

 _LADY KOYUKI! NO!_ Dororo screamed in his head. Even if it was another Koyuki he cared about her. He couldn't bare to have her harmed. He jumped into the way of the blade immediately, ready to take the blow for Koyuki.

"AUGH!" He was stabbed by Zeroro's blade as Zeroro twisted it. Dororo fell to the ground.

"I knew you'd fall for it." Zeroro laughed.

"Lady Koyuki..." Dororo groaned from the ground, "Why didn't you dodge? I could tell...Tell he wouldn't hold back against you if I didn't come..." Zeroro's thrust...It had been ready to hurt and harm. Even Koyuki.

Koyuki gave a small smile, "That's all right. I was happy to help Zeroro get at hit on you. He knew you'd defend me after all."

"But why? Why would you be happy with that?" Dororo groaned.

"Because Zeroro is my everything." Koyuki gave the most loving smile ever, "I would die for him."

Dororo's eyes widened in shock. This self-sacrificial love wasn't the sort of love he wanted from Koyuki. He wanted her to be safe. Safe and happy.

Alternate Mois approached Dororo and retied him up. "Now be quiet and patient. Zeroro hasn't finished his evil villain monologue."

"She's right, you know." Mois agreed. "Uncle told me that villains always monologue their plans." And Zeroro was the villain here.

"W-who's Uncle?" Alternate Mois was confused.

Mois didn't answer her.

Zeroro waited for Dororo to be propped up next to Angol Mois as he bled. He then smiled.

"Fine. I'll tell you my plans." It was as if he was waiting to talk, "I'll tell you what I want. I want what you didn't want."

Dororo's eyes widened. _What does he mean by that?_

"I've analyzed your memories with my mind reading and you have a valuable skill that I don't. To be unnoticable. To be forgotten. You know how great that is? You know how easily I could invade with that?" Zeroro laughed, "I want it. If I went to your world where I had that sort of power...Well I could invade easy! And nobody would ever suspect that I was evil because they'd just be like 'who's Dororo?' It would suit my purposes very well." He grinned.

Dororo had never thought about those sort of things. He didn't want to rule the planet with an iron fist. But he knew he was capable. He was frightened of what Zeroro would do. He tried to struggle free again despite his loss of blood.

"You can't! What about your home here?" Dororo pointed out.  
"I'll break this world. Your world is better anyway." Zeroro shrugged, "This world as I've pointed out is only an alternate reality of your's- made from your desires. I want the real world. I want to be real!" Zeroro screeched.

"You could say, I volunteered to break the world? I'm not much of a fan of planetary destruction but I can do it. And Zeroro and I are partners. Only we understand each other's sinister intentions." Alternate Mois smiled.

Zeroro gave her a polite nod. They really were partners.

"You're weak, Dororo." Zeroro hissed, "And I will take your place. You don't deserve your world. You weren't happy with what you had. So I'll rule it in your place."

Dororo shivered. He had been beaten. He looked at Mois hopeful that she could get them out of this mess.

"Why would you want to leave? Don't you like your Kululu here?" Mois tried to persuade her other self with the information she knew.

Alternate Mois scoffed, "We're not that different, sadly, Mois. I like the attention I get here, but I don't like how it's only out of obnoxious fear. Everybody here is fake with me. I want to start from scratch. Maybe someone will really like the real me in the other world!" She said hopefully.

"Uhhhh..." Mois didn't know how to crush her dreams about how it was just as bad in the other world. She instantly felt pity that even in this world she was lonely.

"Sure, I mean...I do like ruling with fear." Alternate Mois giggled, "But there are other things I want. Real friends."

"Like Tamama?" Mois suggested.

"Not him. He's annoying." Alternate Mois scrunched up her face, "I want a Kululu who appreciates my attention-"

Mois tried not to laugh. That sure wasn't her Kululu!

"Who doesn't brush me off because he's too good for me and pure!" Alternate Mois cried, "If everything's opposite in your world, your Kululu must be up to my standards. Maybe he won't think I'm too much of a jerk for him!"

 _Crap. She's right! He'd love her!_ Mois's face turned pale with dread. They'd cause so much evil and mayhem they'd probably be in bed with each other by the end of the week.

She had to prevent this at all costs. Kululu was very easily seduced by evil.

"You're thinking the wrong things about my Kululu!" Mois tried to persuade, "He's not interested in me! Things aren't that opposite over there. He's not in love with me, he's afraid of me!" Mois told the honest truth.

Alternate Mois giggled in glee. "That's great!" She clapped, "If he's afraid of me, I can probably make him do what I want. Maybe he'll learn to love me through fear."

"Uhh...Buddy, I got news for you..." Mois just shook her head. That wasn't ever happening. Kululu would not love her.

"Does he think I'm going to kill him?" Alternate Mois asked, trying to get more information.

"He's afraid of my eyes. He thinks I'm going to turn him innocent and pure." Mois admitted.

Alternate Mois had no words. How could someone be afraid of that? That didn't make any logical sense at all. "Well then I can just stare at him and ask him to stick with me and not pay attention to other girls, right? Ohh this will be great!" She wasn't really sure how someone could be afraid of eyes.

Mois didn't know if that would work. She had a sinking suspicion that might, just directly asking him for attention because other Mois was jealous.

"We're both happy with our plan." Zeroro smiled at Alternate Mois, "Unfortunately you two are going to die with this world."  
Dororo glanced at Koyuki. Koyuki would too. But she didn't look like she cared. She would help Zeroro with anything.

Dororo and Mois exchanged a glance. They were dead if they didn't think of a way out of this.

They had to beat their evil selves.

* * *

 **Secretly I've been wanting to write an odd Angol Mois kissing scene with Angol Mois for a while. I do not know why. It has been the weirdest scene I ever wrote.**

 **I can't believe I did a mostly Dororo chapter. I'm so proud.**

 **Zeroro- Evil assassin who is invading Pekopon. Cares for nobody but himself. Frightening, bullied Keroro.**

 **Angol Mois- Doesn't like planetary destruction. Straight forward and blunt and tough and strong. She's frighting and likes ruling people instead of killing them although she does approve of the slow painful deaths. Kind of logical, has common sense. Obsessively in love with Kululu. Not very instead a little sexual.**

 **Anyway those are the new characters.**


	8. Satisfaction

**I suck at fight scenes. I am sorry. But anyway. Last chapter! Perhaps I should have put more detail in them coming home.**

 **Here ya go.**

* * *

Mois couldn't turn her head far enough to see Dororo who was tied behind her. Their doubles had decided to dispose of their bodies in a crate of acid and dump them in it.

"And don't worry! I've made sure it will kill an Angol like you!" Alternate Mois reassured.

"Dororo? Dororo? What are we going to do?" Mois asked. She always looked to others to give her commands or instructions. She waited for Dororo to get a good plan.

Instead Dororo was in world of sadness and pity. As his blood dropped into the acid he realized there was nothing he could do. "It's been fun, Mois..." He sadly said, "On this adventure with you I've truly learned to value your company. You're a good friend."

Mois smiled, but that sounded a little bit like a death speech.

Dororo glanced at Koyuki who was happily talking to Zeroro. _How could I create a Koyuki like this one? One that disvalues her life so much because she cares about me the most?_ He was frightened and hurt by what he had done. And most importantly he was worried about Koyuki.

His eyes got teary as he was in a world of self-pity and guilt at the world he had helped create. He couldn't do anything.

Mois grumbled. Dororo was out of commission. _I guess it's up to me...I have to think of a way out of this._ Swinging didn't help. The acid was still below them as they were slowly levered down by alternate Mois.

 _Wait...She's a jerk!_ Mois realized. If there was one type of person that Mois dealt with very well it was jerks. Her honesty and kindness always shined through.

Perhaps instead of hating her other evil self she could embrace her, embrace what she had created and wanted. And have an honest conversation with her. She could get to know her inner desires instead of being frightened by them.

"Mois! I know why you exist. Why I created you!" Mois tried to talk to the other version of herself.

Alternate Mois didn't seem that interested. But Mois kept on talking.

"I...I always wanted to be strong just like you. Like Asami. Asami was my role model. I wanted to cut people off easily, be cold and ruthless. To not get hurt by others." Mois tried explaining.

Alternate Mois tried not to listen. She didn't know who this Asami person was.

"To not care what others thought about me. That was what I wanted more than anything. But you poor thing, you probably only got some of that. You were strong and ruthless but because of that you were disliked." Angol Mois told her.

Alternate Mois looked up at her.

"You were aimless. Because unlike me, you didn't want to be strong and ruthless. You had no reason to. You had always been like that. You could protect yourself from others but you had no reason to want to. You just wanted to be liked. That's probably why you fell for Kululu too, because he was nice and kind and liked you. Am I correct?" Angol Mois tried to decipher.

Alternate Mois pretended she wasn't listening but she gave a small nod at her origin story.

"I wanted certain people in this world to like me, to care about me. Like Tamama, Keroro..." Mois continued.

"He doesn't like me." Alternate Mois pointed out.

Mois ignored her. "And Kululu. I wanted him to be nice to me and to be my friend. That's why they all act that way. Because of me."

"Honesty won't save you now." Alternate Mois told her, "I'm going to seduce your Kululu whether you like it or not."

Mois ignored her and continued, "The world continued changing when I came here. It took on a new life that I never thought it would. Keroro being gay was something I never ever expected in a million, no a billion years..."

"Get to the point!" Dororo said hurriedly, unsure of where she was going with this. Mois looked like she had gotten distracted.

"Anyway, I saw the things I wanted. A Kululu who was nice to me, one that really honestly cared about our friendship, but...It didn't feel right. It wasn't really what I truly desired, what I wanted. But I didn't learn that until I was here." Mois looked apologetic. "What I'm saying is you won't be happy in my world either. You'll learn that what you wanted was here!"

Alternate Mois looked like she wouldn't be deceived. "You could say, don't knock it till you've tried it?"

Mois looked saddened. There was one other thing she could try. She squirmed around feeling her phone in her pocket. She was so glad she had video recorded Kululu's message. _You could say, one last stand. One last plea for friendship._

"I'm sorry other me." Mois was apologetic. "After...After learning some things about me...I realized I loved him too. I'm just like you. I'm sorry for my feelings making you miserable."

Alternate Mois seemed annoyed by her apologetic nature. Trying to be like her didn't work to win her over. "You saying sorry annoys me. Careful or I'll kill you myself. Like so many others I've killed." She hissed.

Mois gulped. "This version of Kululu is very different though than my Kululu!" She smiled continuing talking, "Since this was based on what I wanted, my fantasy world basically, I can be confident in saying that he does love you!" Mois cried, hoping that would win Alternate Mois over. "Kululu would be so lonely if you left this world!"

Alternate Mois stepped back for a moment, caught by her words. Her eyes widened in hope.

Mois quickly wiggled around so the message could play that Kululu had said. She knew it would have served a purpose eventually.

" _No offense, I mean you're kind and all. But I prefer the Mois who loves me. My Mois is the best Mois. She's the one I like."_ Kululu's voice played on the recording.

Zeroro glanced at Alternate Mois. "Focus..." He tried to contain her.

But she squealed in delight. "Kululu likes me? Me? He chose me!" She just jumped up and down in joy. Quickly as Mois had planned she pressed a button, to bring Mois and Dororo down to ground level.

Before Zeroro could stop her, she freed them.

"Give me that recording! I must have it!" Alternate Mois reached over to Mois.

Mois grinned. Her plan to be freed had gone perfectly. And unlike Zeroro she knew she could beat other Mois. _She doesn't fight with her full planetary destruction capabilities._ She changed her phone into a lucifer spear.

 _I've destroyed more planets than her. I'm the lord of Terror. I can beat her._ Mois smiled.

The two Angols lucifer spears clashed. The building exploded into rubble, everything shaking.

"Mois! The planet can't take two Angols fighting!" Dororo cried.

Mois didn't listen, instead she continued fighting, things breaking every time the two of them clashed.

"I will get your spear and download that message!" Alternate Mois hissed.

Dororo was still on the ground.

Koyuki glanced at Zeroro desperately. The giant vat of acid was cracking. "ZERORO!" She yelled, jumping over and grabbing him so she could take him out of the way while the acid flooded everywhere. Her legs got splashed and she screamed, falling to the ground.

"Koyuki." Zeroro's eyes widened with concern, as he looked around and everything around him was falling apart. "Why did you do that? I could have gotten out of the way."

"All I wanted to do was protect you. My most important person..." Koyuki admitted. Zeroro gently leaned her onto a rock, hoping the shaking would seize soon. His eyes had a sort of heartbreak and worry for the young girl.

She had been hurt because of his plans. _I was going to take you with me, you know._ He thought to himself. He pulled some bandages out of a bag and wrapped it around her legs. A small tear was shed by him.

Dororo however in the background was shaking with anger at how Koyuki had been hurt. Any Koyuki at all shouldn't be hurt. And that was a Koyuki.

He broke free out of his chains of self-pity to fight. Zeroro would die for hurting Koyuki. He was the cause of all of this.

Tears covered Dororo's face. "I...I loved her! I should have never made her this way!" He cried. He was ready to kill. His sword was out.

"So it's a battle to the death." Zeroro jumped away from Koyuki so she wouldn't be hurt. "I can accept this."

Dororo nodded, and the two fought on equal terms. Neither of them were close to winning. But none of them cared.

The planet was reaching it's breaking point.

"Please...Just don't go." Mois begged, "Stay with your Kululu. I'll send you an email with the recorded file." She offered. She took a gamble and put down her lucifer spear to show the other Alternate Mois she wasn't afraid.

Alternate Mois looked at her for a brief moment. Her other self was good, pure and kind and accepted her even as evil. "Okay." She agreed finally. "I...I wouldn't want to make Kululu sad after all."

Mois smiled. "Yay! Friendship won out!" She quickly sent Alternate Mois the email. And both of them were quite pleased and stepped away from the battle.

Dororo and Zeroro were still fighting. Dororo wasn't quite as lucky. Zeroro was pure evil after all. Alternate Mois wouldn't let Mois help too.

Every time Dororo though he wounded Zeroro, Zeroro would give him the same wound. If someone tried a killing blow, they'd both die. And they wanted to survive.

Damage was happening to the surrounding area. Dororo knew Zeroro was much more evil than Alternate Mois.

"I read your mind. All your memories...I know your weakness. And I was saving this for later, but I need it now." Zeroro grinned. He pulled out a music box.

Dororo's old music box. It hadn't broken in this world. Dororo stopped fighting for a moment.

"It's not as important to me!" Zeroro laughed, smashing it on the ground. Dororo's eyes widened at the gesture.

He couldn't stop himself. His trauma switch was triggered for the first time in this world. "My...My music box..." He cried, pulling himself into a sad hug.

Zeroro got his sword ready, about to plunge it into Dororo's chest.

"STOP! ZERORO!" Keroro ran into the fray and pushed Dororo out of the way of the blow.

"K-keroro?" Zeroro looked surprised. All his old platoon members were behind Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Kululu. His natural enemies.

"I need to stand up to my old bully. I won't let you hurt an innocent." Keroro crossed his arms.

"I'm...An innocent?" Dororo asked hopeful.

"We're not letting you hurt Keroro." Giroro got his guns ready, "And if Keroro wants to stand up to your evil plans, we as a platoon will support him. We're here to defend Pekopon after all."

Zeroro was cornered. "You can't beat me! Even if it's four against one, I'll just allude your grasp."

"It's not four against one." Keroro said. He offered a hand to Dororo, "Kululu analyzed dna from you guys...He says your from another universe. So you're another Zeroro?" Keroro was confused.

Dororo nodded.

"Fight with us. As a platoon." Keroro smiled.

Dororo's eyes shined. This was what he wanted. "Okay." He agreed.

"Actually...Uhhh...I know we have a battle to do, but I have other things to do." Kululu admitted, "Hey, other Mois, switch with me."

"Um...?" Mois from Dororo's world looked confused. But she high-fived Kululu and switched so she could help Keroro and Dororo instead.

"This is a miserable time to tap out, Kululu." Tamama pointed out.

Kululu ignored him. Instead he walked up to Alternate Mois who he hadn't seen for a while. He pulled her down in a quick kiss.

Alternate Mois squealed and melted in happiness as Kululu kissed her. She pulled him into her arms and happily embraced him back, but she really did turn into a puppy from kisses.

 _I can see what he was talking about...She really does start melting._ Mois thought to herself in distress.

"I missed you so much! I love you so much, Kululu. I was almost going to run off to another world because I didn't think you liked me back. You always think I'm going to make you awful." Alternate Mois cried.

Kululu soothed her worries by giving her more kisses. She seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry. I...I really do care about you. I should have realized that when you were around. I should have been more wise towards a maiden's heart."

Alternate Mois giggled, "It's all right! Just give me a lot of love and attention later, mmkay?"

"Mmkay." Kululu agreed, covering the other Mois's face with a ton of romantic kisses over her nose, her cheek, her lips, any part of her body he could find.

It made everyone feel incredibly uncomfortable. But none more so than Angol Mois.

"I guess she completely ditched that plan to destroy the universe. He really does make her happy." Dororo thought to himself.

"Dororo! This is an opportunity!" Mois reminded.

Zeroro was caught off guard by the disgusting loving display of Kululu and Angol Mois, who were now on the ground heavily making out and telling each other how much they loved each other.

"A resonates will increase our power!" Keroro decided, "Kerokerokero"

"Tamatamatama..." Tamama continued.

"Girogirogiro..." Giroro resonated.

And feeling like he belonged and truly was appreciated, Dororo finished the resonance even though he wasn't the fifth member. For once he was the fourth. "DoroDoroDoro!"

Angol Mois looked awkward. "Uhhh...Kurukurukuru?" She knew Kululu's mouth was occupied so she was going to have to try this part. It wasn't perfect but it helped lift the frogs spirits.

Zeroro turned pale as both Mois and Dororo stood together.

"You've been beaten." Mois smiled, "Our world isn't your plaything."

"You will never harm another Koyuki." Dororo told him. And together the two of them bopped him on the head with their weapons. Dororo with the end of his sword so that Zeroro wasn't bleeding like him and Mois with her lucifer spear.

Zeroro was knocked out cold.

"We'll watch over him." Keroro told them. "Giroro, Tamama, tie him up!"

The two nodded and did so.

Dororo smiled. The threat of his other self was finally gone. Other Mois was controlled and embarrassed thanks to the power of kisses and Koyuki was on the ground, breathing steadily and healing.

All their problems were solved. Except one.

"We're still here." Dororo looked at his hands. "We haven't gotten home."

Keroro looked at Dororo, "If...If what Zeroro said was true and this world was created by you guys...Will we all die when you leave? Disappear? I like being myself." Keroro looked fearful.

Dororo didn't know. He didn't know what to say.

Kululu was slightly listening, although he was busy at the same time. He took his lips off of Mois's for a moment as she melted underneath him. "We'll be fine. Since this universe was created it now works on multi-verse theory. It's as real as any parallel dimension." He shrugged. "Although we didn't use to exist, I suppose we do now. And I am happy with that."

"Didn't use to exist?" Giroro asked, "Does that mean all our memories are false?"

"No. It means that a universe was created through billions and billions of years in the span of their seconds." Kululu explained. "Now can I go back to making out now, please?"

"We...We created a universe..." Dororo was in shock. But he still wasn't sure how they were getting home.

Mois looked at him concerned. "I..I don't want to be stuck here."

Dororo closed his eyes and tried to mediate. He wanted to get home. "Maybe you were right all along, Angol Mois. Our wishes created this universe. Our desires. So accepting our innermost desires might send us back. Accepting that what we really want is in our true home."

Dororo and Angol Mois looked at each other for a good moment.

"I think the underling theme to this world was the same for both of us." Mois pointed out, "What we wanted was attention. What we yearned for was to be remembered. But here we were remembered out of fear."

Dororo nodded, "We weren't getting it before, constantly being forgotten and shoved aside by others by our friends." Dororo agreed, "So we created this universe to run away. So we could have that attention we so desperately yearned for. To be remembered. To be cared about."

"But I'd rather have the real thing than this fake universe!" Mois gave a bittersweet smile, "I want my home! I'm happy with the little bits of attention I get there verses here."

Dororo nodded, "Even if Lady Koyuki doesn't love me there, I'm happy because I'm with her and by her side. I'm sure it's the same for you and Kululu."

"Honestly I'd rather see him as a jerk. It's kind of giving me the hebe-jeebies seeing him as a gentleman." Mois tried not to look over at Kululu on the floor. He sure wasn't acting like a gentleman passionately making out with her other self on the floor. It made her extremely embarrassed.

Dororo smiled. He could feel a light as if the wish granting bird had accepted their answer. They wanted to go home.

He took Mois's hand.

"Let's go home then. I can feel our spirits lifting." Dororo smiled.

Mois could feel it a little bit. She smiled, "Okay!" She wanted to go home too.

* * *

They materialized in the park sitting on the soft dirt.

"Are...Are we back?" Mois was confused. She didn't know how much time had gone by.

Dororo looked around. He meditated for a moment using some sort of ninja trick. "I think we might be. I don't know how much time has passed though."

"Doesn't matter! We're back!" Mois jumped up and down, "I never thought we'd get home!"

Dororo nodded, he also thought their trip might last a lifetime. He was glad to finally be home. He looked at Mois for a moment. "There's something I think we must do."

"What?" Mois looked confused.

"Well, something I must do. I never thought I would return here. And there's definitely something I need to tell my other platoon mates. If you feel a need to talk to them too, come with me. I'm sure you have some things to tell some people that you've realized from our trip..." Dororo tried to be philosophical.

"If Uncle's gay, I suspect he already knows." Angol Mois didn't know what Dororo was talking about.

Dororo face palmed. He was talking about her affection for Kululu! But if she didn't want to talk about that he could understand. If he had a crush on Kululu he wouldn't want to talk about it either.

"Come on." He beckoned to Mois.

Mois nodded. She knew Dororo probably had a lot of important things to do.

* * *

The two of them threw open the doors to the Hinata House.

Keroro, Momoka, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Giroro, Kululu, Tamama, Saburo, and Koyuki were sitting around some tables looking at maps.

"They weren't there, according to Kululu's satellites." Keroro sounded worried, "Augh! Where did Dororo and Mois go?"

"They've been gone for days. And Dororo usually tells me about these things." Koyuki was jittery and worried.

"I miss Dororo!" Tamama cried.

"And Mois?" Momoka asked.

"I miss Dororo!" Tamama repeated. He didn't miss Mois at all. "Momocchi! Hold me! What if something ate him?"

Momoka held him.

"I mean I guess I didn't notice them missing for the first few days..." Fuyuki admitted, "But it really is odd that the both of them are gone."

"I did some reality jumping and they aren't in any of the realities I travel in regularly." Saburo looked very concerned.

"You sure Mois just didn't forget to tell us that she went home?" Natsumi asked.

"And took Dororo with her? That doesn't sound possible." Giroro disagreed, "Since they're both missing something must have happened to them."

"Shut up. I'm still searching." Kululu was desperately on his computer. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep. Koyuki looked over his shoulder.

"A hit! It says they're near!" Koyuki pointed.

"You were worried about us?" Dororo asked shocked. He cried tears of joy.

Everybody turned around.

"This always happens. They're always right behind us. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu seemed annoyed, "So where were you hiding this time? You two were gone for days. I wasn't worried, but I mean...I thought I might have gone a bit too far with some of my comments, and...Well it's my job to look for you! I didn't want to lose a co-worker."

"Aww...You remembered I was your co-worker?" Dororo was touched.

"Your my co-worker?" Kululu asked shocked. He had only really been worried about Mois.

Mois giggled. "Thanks for looking for me, Kululu."

Kululu seemed a little shocked that she thanked him. "N-no problem."

"Where were you, Dororo?" Keroro asked, "We were all really worried. I couldn't remember if you told us that you went on vacation."

"I keep telling you he didn't go on vacation." Koyuki frowned.

Dororo frowned. Keroro still couldn't really remember things about him. He was happy Keroro had been worried but still slightly annoyed. "I want to be remembered." He confessed, "But I won't go evil for it." He promised.

It was so out-of-context that everyone was confused.

"That's good?" Giroro wasn't sure what to say. "But seriously, where were you?"

Dororo didn't answer. He had to many things to do. His first task was done, he had made sure his platoon had been worried about him and had remembered. That made him happy.

He looked at Koyuki. His gaze softened and he smiled. He went up to her, knowing that if he procrastinated on this it would only hurt him.

 _It's better to be honest than risk never seeing her again._ Dororo nodded, "Lady Koyuki." He grabbed her hand, "I have feelings for you. Romantic ones. I'm in love with you and to be completely honest I wish I could be more important to you than Natsumi. I just wanted to tell you while I had the chance."

Koyuki blushed as he held her hand.

 _D-did I really say that?_ Dororo was shocked. He felt his face heating up. So this was what Giroro felt like when he exploded. _I should have thought this out. Shouldn't have just gone into the room and confessed! I did it in front of everyone!_

"R-really?" Koyuki seemed a little surprised. "I...I like you too, Dororo! You're special to me!"

Dororo felt himself smiling, and being dizzy from the bravery he had just displayed. For once all eyes were on him and he wished that he could be forgotten.

 _I'm going to get teased._ Dororo realized.

Keroro smiled and pat him on the back. "Wait a go!"

"That sort of bravery to confess to your crush...I wish I could have it!" Tamama smiled.

"M-me...Me too!" Momoka admitted.

"Wow! You get to date an alien!" Fuyuki's eyes shined.

"Hahaha. I thought you two were already a thing?" Saburo was out of the loop. Nobody had told him that they weren't dating.

"Good luck." Giroro smiled, "They'll tease you eventually. A word of advice; run. Make sure none of your dates have a Kululu or Keroro around."

Dororo paled.

"Ku, ku, ku. Took ya long enough." Kululu teased, "But I knew it would happen eventually. You owe me some cash, Mois."

Mois paid up.

"You bet on me?" Dororo felt betrayed.

"We bet on everyone." Mois hoped that made it better.

"I was always rooting for the two of you!" Natsumi was happy for her best friend. "Now you two can date and kiss and all sorts of things!"

Koyuki giggled a bit and nervously looked at Dororo. Kissing Dororo? She could imagine it? "Well...Are we supposed to do it as a signal of being a couple?"

Dororo fainted in embarrassment. "N-not...Not right here Lady Koyuki..." Those were his last words.

He was gone.

Everybody kind of laughed.

* * *

Mois meanwhile felt that everything was right. Tamama was picking on her once again and although she didn't like it, it did feel right.

"Are you going to stare at Giroro all day long?" Mois teased Natsumi, already feeling herself confused by the two worlds.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Natsumi was confused.

Mois covered her mouth. _Oops. I forgot that Natsumi doesn't have a crush on Giroro!_ Not yet at least.

 _I hope they get together. They'd be a cute couple._

She finished Keroro's chores, still being nice to him even though she knew that the two of them would never happen. She kept the information she knew about him a secret, knowing it would just make him embarrassed.

She knew that after raking the lawn she had other things to do. She had something she reminded herself she had to do. But it wasn't anything like a confession.

She headed over to Kululu's lab. He woke up quickly when she heard she was knocking.

"Come in." He told her. "Mois. It's nice to see you. I wanted to um...You don't still remember what I said two week ago?" He hoped she didn't remember about him saying that they weren't friends. It looked like it had really hurt her.

Mois didn't respond. Instead she leaned down and gave him a tight hug.

"Huh...?" Kululu was confused.

He could hear Mois sniffle a little bit as if she was crying.

"I'm so glad to see you again! I missed you so much!" She confessed, she nuzzled her face against his.

Although Kululu had to agree with her that he missed her, this much attention was too much for him and he tried to desperately squirm away. One of his hands did shoot up to stroke her hair as if to comfort her. He didn't know where she had been, but he knew he could get it out of her later.

"Mois! Let me go! You're...You're killing me with your attention!" Kululu cried.

Mois held him tighter. "Never change, Kululu. Never stop being a jerk." She begged, "I prefer you this way instead of any way else. I like that you're a jerk and I don't think you're dislikable at all."

Kululu froze for a moment and relaxed in her arms a bit. "I...I know that." He looked away embarrassed, but Mois could tell he was visibly pleased.

 _Okay! Got that out of the way! One more thing for me to do then!_ There was more wrong to right. She smiled to herself, stopping her tears.

She kissed Kululu on the lips, quickly. A sweet, short kiss, that was just filled with innocent purity. Kululu expected her to pull away, but as she pulled herself away she went back for another, that was slightly longer.

Kululu froze in confusion. When she finally took her hands and lips off him she was just smiling teasingly.

"I knew it! I knew I didn't get embarrassed and melty from kisses! I love them. They don't destroy me at all!" She was reassured about herself. "Thank you, Kululu!" She skipped off happily.

Kululu was just speechless as he watched her go. He reached out as if his hands could ask why or for some context, but he got nothing. He was just speechless.

 _That girl will be the death of me._ Kululu finally decided, spinning around in his chair to go back to his work. He couldn't really focus though, instead he smiled to himself and his insides melted from the sweetness.

If there was one person who melted from kisses it was Kululu, and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was very happy with that kiss.

"Ku, ku, ku...I'll have to work up the courage to ask her about that later. I guess she's not mad at me anymore." And he was glad of that. He was happy to have her back.

He just smiled to himself and stared at his blank computer screen. None of his work was done for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, Mois met saw Dororo at the park, swinging on a swing set where she had met him after the party. That was where they had disappeared into the other world.

She sat down next to him. "Do...Do you think it will all return to normal soon and they'll ignore and forget about us again?"

Dororo nodded, "But it's better than being remembered in a negative way like that other world."

Mois nodded in agreement. She reached out and grabbed Dororo's hand to hold it. If there was one thing the other world had done it had made her realize that she and Dororo, despite having different goals, could be friends.

Dororo smiled too, tightly holding Mois's hand. He swung a little bit with her.

"I have to be honest with my soul and myself. I'm quite happy in this world." Mois agreed.

"I am too. I have people like Lady Koyuki and you." Dororo smiled, "I'm glad we formed a friendship, Mois. Although I didn't much like our journey in the other world it taught us a lesson. And lessons have their own merit."

Mois nodded, "You could say, shocking teaching method?"

Dororo laughed. The two were quiet as they smiled to themselves. And they held hands. They knew nothing could stop them after they had realized that the most important thing was to be true to themselves, and accept what they wanted.

Their wishes could be corrupted. So it was better to be the best self they could be instead of wishing for others to change.

And they were finally satisfied with their lives.

* * *

 **I need to work on my kissing scenes. Lost in a Haze took all the kissing scenes right out of me. =(**

 **Please review.**


End file.
